The Traveler: Episode 1: Friendship is Annoying
by portalportalrobot59
Summary: A everyday boy named Michael Parker discovers the impossible when he summons the Keyblade and gets sucked into a portal leading to a world that he wished had never existed. Though, he may discover the truth of friendship. Rated T for mild language and action, and maybe some other stuff too. Does NOT contain Kingdom Hearts characters, only some of it's objects.
1. Beginning of a Mysterious Journey

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Mysterious Journey

_**Author's Note: This is the first fan fiction in my LIFE so please give me some tips to make this story better! I'll try and take the tips of you viewers of this fan fiction. This is SOMEWHAT a crossover seeing how there are Kingdom Hearts objects and My Little Pony characters. And ALL characters, objects and places that don't belong to me belong to their rightful owners. Enjoy the story!**_

* * *

_"When you find out that you are something you never knew you were, you just have the urge to leave your friends and family behind, and leave them to burn in the flames of your own insanity. Well that's exactly what happened to me, except I didn't know, until I started traveling…." – Mike_

* * *

_December 14, 2013 A.D., 7:30 A.M._

Mike's P.O.V.

I woke up and looked at the clock, it read '7:30'. I turned away from the clock and mumbled, "Just five more minutes…" My eyes widened and I looked at the clock once more. "Crap! I'm late!" I got up and changed from my PJs to my normal everyday wear: black jacket, blue shirt, skinny jeans, glasses, and black-and-white shoes. I went to my kitchen and quickly got a granola bar from the pantry then started to eat quickly. I then quickly fixed my hair with my gel, brushed my teeth and then looked at the mirror. 'Same blue eyes, same brown hair, hell that was a strange dream!' I thought to myself when I then quickly got my backpack and violin.

* * *

Ten minutes later I made it to school and looked at my watch… 7:45. I quickly go to room 15B and said to my teacher, Mr. Lopez, "I'm so sorry Mr. Lopez, I overslept!" Mr. Lopez said, "As usual Michael, now take your seat!" I took my seat and my good friend, Tyler, leaned over to me and asked, "Why are you so late again dude? I've been waiting the whole morning for you!" I lied, "Sorry man, I overslept due to the fact that I was up late doing my homework." I was actually up late watching 'Doctor Who'.

A few hours later the bell rang at 11:20, it was time for lunch. This is one thing I didn't look forward to, in other words the cafeteria food was just terrible. I stayed outside without a scrap of food in my mouth. 'What the heck? What time have I got to lose?' I thought to myself. I then started to whistle the 'Doctor Who' theme minding my own business. Tyler then came in out of nowhere and pretended to punch me. As soon as I flinched, he started laughing and stated, "Ha, ha, ha! You know the rules Mike! Two for Flinching!"

I just stood up and said, "Come on! Why can't you just and act more like a friend?! I go through hell in my house and expected more than to feel like crap!" I yelled. I then looked around through all the silence to see every student looking at me, I then blushed. But after that embarrassment, I heard it through all the silence, we ALL heard it, a scream coming from the distance. I looked all around me and said, "What in god's name was that?!" I ran to where I heard the scream and saw one of the strangest things in my life.

The moment I made it, it was too late. There was a floating orb of light and a strange creature right next to it, but next to those two, a dead girl. I didn't know how to explain what I just saw, a girl that looked like her soul was taken away, turned into one of those creatures. I looked at the creature and I just was awed, A HEARTLESS!? 'These things aren't supposed to exist! It is just a video game idea!' I thought to myself. I looked at it and it was a Shadow from the game I played before, Kingdom Hearts. "Wait isn't that from that Kingdom Hearts game you play?" said Tyler. "Run…" I said, "What?" said Tyler. "I SAID RUN!" I yelled at him, everyone ran for their lives, though I was too shocked to run, thoughts inside my head saying, 'A Heartless, a video game enemy, in the real world?! How is this EVEN POSSIBLE?!" "Snap out of it man!" Tyler exclaimed to me, I looked at him, then I saw the Heartless took a lunge, Tyler then pushed me away and SACRIFICED himself.

"TYLER!" I yelled looking at his 'soul' getting taken away from those things. Then a group of three 'Shadows' surrounded me, one obviously the one who attacked the school, the other two being the girl and the other that used to be Tyler. I was overtaken with rage and then I took a lunge at the heartless that took away the lives of the two innocents, 'You b****rd! You took my only friend! TAKE ME, TAKE ME INSTEAD AND BRING HIM THE HELL BACK!" I then looked at the ground and found a branch, I picked it up and continued hitting the 'Shadow' until it vaporized then the other two looked at me and then jumped me. I crossed my arms as I screamed for mercy, guarding myself, but then that's when it happened, the branch turned into a… **_Kingdom Key Keyblade_**? "What. The. HELL!?" I yelled in confusion, 'First, Heartless. Now, keyblades?!' I thought to myself, 'It'll do….' I then lunged at the now awed Heartless. They stood in fear as I lunged at them and went in for a spin attack. "Two Shadows, one swipe…" I said as my eyes widened, I realized what I had done, I killed my friend, and another innocent. Tears began to form in my eyes before I saw a light that blinded me, I closed my eyes as the light got closer towards me. I then realized I was going through a portal, an inter-dimensional portal. It was too much for me, then I blacked out.

* * *

_Same day and month, 1003 C.R., 3:35 P.M._

I groaned as I woke up, 'What just happened?' I asked myself in my head. I then got up and checked my surroundings, I saw a lot of apple trees, wait, APPLE TREES?! I was in school minutes ago! I looked at my watch and it said 3:35 p.m., I then looked at my hand and my vision was getting a bit hazy, I looked around for my glasses and found them. I picked them up and they just dropped, 'Geez, I'm getting clumsy now…' I then picked them up without dropping them and looked at my hoof again, wait, HOOF?! I then remembered what happened earlier today, Heartless, Tyler dead, keyblade, I was about to bring myself to cry then looked again, so now I'm in a world that is unfamiliar to me. I then looked at the hoof and thought it was a hallucination, I hit myself and still saw the hoof, I jumped and said, "Agh! What's up with this getup?! What happened to my legs what happened to my hands, what happened to my clothes, AND WHAT'S UP WITH ALL THESE APPLE TREES?!" I yelled out loud.

I then kicked one of the many apple trees in my rage and confusion, the consequence was to get buried by hundreds of apples. "What in tarnations is going on here!?" My eyes widened as I heard the voice of what sounded like a western girl about my age. 'Thank you outbursts, you really helped me this time…' I thought to myself sarcastically, I looked around quickly then I spotted my jacket. I then put it on and looked behind me, 'A dark brown fur coat, a tail the color of my hair, and a tattoo of a shield on my butt,' I thought to myself, 'What's next? Wings and a horn?' I then felt my back twitch and looked at my forehead, 'Spoke, err, thought too soon.' I then put the hood of my jacket over my head, hopefully the horn doesn't tear the hood. "Come out with your hooves up! I know you're out here!" I heard the western voice say. 'CRAP!' I ran as fast as I could then heard ANOTHER scream, this time it was a little girl, "APPLEJACK! HELP ME!" "I'm comin sis!" I heard the voice say.

I followed to where I heard the voice, and realized something that I beared to regret. I saw a little girl getting attacked by a group of five or six Shadows, except it wasn't a little girl, it was a little pony with a yellow fur coat, and a red mane and tail. I then realized where I was in, "Of all the places I could be in, of all the WORLDS… I HAD TO BE IN MY LITTLE PONY?!" I thought/yelled out loud as the strange filly and Heartless then stared at me, "Me and my big mouth…" I then thought of something so the pony wouldn't die in vain, I double checked that my hood was on, then I started whistling at the Shadows, then started taunting them, "Come on Heartless, you wouldn't a puny heart like that! You want a big juicy heart, COME AND GET IT!" I couldn't believe I was using myself as bait….

Applejack P.O.V. (A few minutes before Mike's arrival)

I was just harvesting some apples from Sweet Apple Acres, minding my own business of course, until I saw a bright light. After a few seconds I heard an unfamiliar voice, "…y clothes, AND WHAT'S UP WITH ALL THESE APPLE TREES?!"

I yelled, "What in tarnations is going on out there!?" I then ran towards the direction of where I heard the voice, on the way I found clothes obviously not made by Rarity. I observed them quickly then continue to run towards the voice I heard. "Come out with your hooves up! I know you're out here!" I yelled, I continued hearing hoofsteps of course running away from me, I then heard my little sis, "APPLEJACK! HELP ME!"

"I'm coming sis!" I yelled out. When I nearly made it to where Apple Bloom was, I started to hear some odd whistling, then I heard the same voice say, "Come on Heartless, you wouldn't a puny heart like that! You want a big juicy heart, COME AND GET IT!" I then found out what the voice was, it was a strange unicorn that I assumed was about my age. He had a dark brown fur coat, a bright brown mane, and a cutie mark that looked like a shield, what he wore was a black jacket, though his hood was up so I couldn't make out what his face looked like. He whistled and jumped around at these dark things with yellow eyes and some antennas, in which I assumed what attacked my little sis. "Who in the blazes are you!?" I asked demanding a name. He ignored me and used himself as bait continuing to taunt and whistle at these creatures, then ran and lured them away from my sis. She was shocked at what she saw, I don't know if she was about to cry or what. I looked at the strange pony again, I wanted to thank him, but he was too far away for him to hear me. "Are you okay Apple Bloom?" Apple Bloom nodded, then I said, "Good, go back to Granny Smith and Big Macintosh and explain what happened, I'm going to thank that pony for saving your life."

Mike P.O.V.

As the Heartless closed in on me, I took the liberty to try and summon my keyblade once again, without the aid of a branch, like Sora, the main character of Kingdom Hearts. It worked, though barely, I was holding it in my mouth, the only thought that occurred to my head was, 'Strike Raid', that boomerang-type move used by the keyblade without magic in BBS and RE:Coded. I then said, "Strike Raid," and threw my keyblade at half of the heartless, they vaporized. Then, as I suspected, the keyblade returned for a second blow, taking care of the rest of the Shadows. I then realized that a few apple trees fell after that blow, 'God darn it…' I thought. I looked to where the Heartless vaporized then saw munny, but then the munny transformed to some small golden coins, I think it was about 60, and without thinking I took them. 'Might need these later,' I thought.

I looked around for an exit then saw a little gate, in which I assumed was entrance/exit of this forest. I ran there then looked behind me to see what I thought was a forest, I was wrong, it wasn't a forest, it was a farm. I looked above me and took a few steps back to read 'Sweet Apple Acres'. I looked behind me and saw a orange pony with a blonde mane and tail that had a familiar voice running towards me, "Wait! I want to thank you!" I then remembered that voice and then started to run away from her. 'Thank god for a pony's athletic ability!' I thought to myself. I then came to see a town off in the distance and saw a sign that read 'Ponyville'. I ran towards the town and what awaited me there, was the doorway of an adventure that I thought would never occur in my life….

End of Chapter 1

* * *

_**Author's Note: Well that was chapter one of my first fan fiction and to answer ANYONE who asks this question, yes I am in fact a brony. If possible please leave some tips for me and share of what you think of the start of Mike's adventure, oh yes, and as the title suggests all the adventures of Michael will be divided into "episodes". Oh yes and a fun fact real quick, the start of this story actually happened in a DREAM, I was struggling to accept that I was a brony, so that's what inspired me to write this story!**_


	2. Protecting an Unwanted World

Chapter 2: Protecting an "unwanted" world.

_**Author's Note: Well! Here is chapter two of The Traveler! I have high hopes for this to be a successful series that will have many viewers! As explained in the last chapter, please give me tips on how to improve this fanfiction. ENJOY!**_

* * *

_December 14, 1003 C.R., 3:41_

Mike P.O.V.

I continued to look behind me to find out that the orange pony was still chasing me. I ran as fast as I could to get away from her and go to this **'Ponyville'**. When I made it to Ponyville, I just wanted to get captured by the orange pony so I wouldn't have to see this sight. To explain it in words, there were ponies… _**EVERYWHERE**_**. **I saw them at every store, every house, every inch, I was standing there, shocked. I continued to look everywhere to find a human being, but what did I expect from a show like _My Little Pony_?

Everyone, I mean, everypony was staring at me in confusion as I stood. "Excuse me? Who are you?" I looked behind me to see a purple unicorn, my eyes widened at the sight. 'A _**unicorn**_?!' I thought, but then I heard hoofsteps and breaths of exhaustion, "Crap…," I whispered. "Excuse me?" I heard the unicorn say. "Why… were… you running… away from me?" I heard as the orange pony closed in on me. "Do you know him Applejack?" asked the unicorn, "Barely even know him Twilight, I just saw him luring a bunch of these dark critters away from my sis, Apple Bloom." I thought, 'O.K., Twilight and Applejack, gotta remember those names.'

But other than that, I stood there shaking at the fact that there were two ponies, TALKING. "Why exactly are you holding up that hood? We can barely make out what your face looks like," I heard the orange, erm, Applejack say as she tried to lift the hood off my heard. I freaked out and just barely ran out of that scene. I couldn't accept that I was stuck in the world of an 8-year-old girl.

As I ran, I saw a flash of rainbows crash down in front of me. I tried to stop running, but I crashed into a sky blue pony with wings and a rainbow mane. "You have got to be kidding me, haven't I had enough with two?!" I asked. "My friends asked who you are, and I expect you to answer!" demanded the pony, "And also, could you get off of me.

I got up and stared at the blue pony, stared at her wings, and thought of only one thing, 'Pegasus.' I looked at the pegasus and asked, "You can't resist eavesdropping can you?" The pegasus gave me a pissy look when I asked. "Thank you Dash, now then who are you?" My eyes widened as I heard Twilight. "Now if you could stop running, and please answer my question, who are you?" asked Twilight. I looked at Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash, Rainbow is just a hunch. "I'm not letting you off the hook until you answer her," said Rainbow Dash, "And even if you run, I will still catch up with you."

I gulped and tried to think of something quick. My heart raced, my head was sweaty, and I was shaking. "Is it just me, or does this pony remind you of Fluttershy?" Rainbow Dash asked Applejack. "Hey now! No need to be rude to the feller," replied Applejack. 'Think, think, think! What can I do to distract them?' I thought. My question was soon answered when I heard the sound of Heartless materialize behind me, "Oh you couldn't have come at a better time!" I said sarcastically.

'Great, first I wake up into a world I never wanted to be in, and now I have to protect it?' I thought. I summoned the keyblade and just attacked them without any form of attack or magic commands. "What in the hell are you looking at?! RUN!" I commanded the ponies, "Oh no! You're not getting off the hook that easy!" said Dash as she started kicking the Shadows and making them vaporize one by one. 'Crap, this isn't at all exactly what I planned. Why the hell did she barge in and help me, and HOW is she killing the Heartless without a keyblade?' I thought to myself. Without running from the battle, Rainbow and I have been destroying the Shadows without rest. When there were two to three Shadows remaining, they retreated then disappeared out of sight.

"Now then, start talking," demanded Dash. "So much explaining, and so much time in the world," I said. I then sighed and thought, 'If I run, Dash will just catch up with me, if I don't talk, I'll just screw myself, but what if I knock myself out?' "Well?" asked Twilight. I had gotten used to the fact there were talking ponies, but everything that happened, the loss of a best friend, the keyblades, the Heartless, was all too much, so I passed out.

Twilight P.O.V.

"Well its official, this pony is exactly like Fluttershy," said Rainbow Dash. I looked at the unconscious stallion, then looked at Applejack, "Are you sure you don't know this pony?" I asked. "I told you Twi, he just appeared out of thin air, how in the heck am I supposed to know a pony when I look at their face?" said Applejack. I looked at the pony once again, I then remembered reading in one of my books something about a mind-reading spell. I attempted to do so, but as soon as I tried, the stallion's horn started to glow a golden-yellow aura. I should have known better than to try, I got knocked back when I was about to succeed in the spell, but after that moment, he woke up.

Mike P.O.V.

"Ugh, that was a weird dream, ponies everywhere, I was a pony, and three ponies were chasing me. What a head rush!" I said, I looked around then saw the three ponies that were chasing me, my eyes widened. "Ack! That was real!? That's it…," I said. "Now, before you pass out again, may I ask what your name is?" asked Twilight. I then stood up and just tried to think of something, I then thought of something. I summoned my keyblade without them noticing and said, "Persistent are you? Fine, my name is… _THUNDER_!" I then quickly rose my keyblade to the air, and then a dark cloud formed a few feet on top of us. I looked up to see the dark cloud, "SEE YA!" I yelled, the cloud then rained down bolts of lightning. "What? But only pegasi can move and control clouds, how is he doing this?" said Rainbow Dash.

I ran out of the scene while those ponies were distracted. Lucky for me though, the thunder ability lasted longer than I expected it too.

* * *

_Same day and month, 4:51_

I looked at my watch to read 4:51, those forks got me lucky, not to mention the thunder ability. I then stopped at a cottage.

The cottage appeared to have been made out of a tree and from the inside I heard many animals. I closed in on the cottage and I wanted to knock it, I looked around to see a fence, a chicken coop, and some corrals. "Oh god thank you…," I whispered when I found out that Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow dash didn't bother to chase me. I looked at the door of the cottage to see a window, I peeked inside. I saw a whole bunch of animals: birds, dogs, cats, and rabbits. 'Who in the hell could care for all of these amazing creatures?' I thought.

The day then turned dark, I heard lightning behind me, "OH GOD!" I yelled. I looked behind me to so pegasi moving the clouds. "Wait a second, I remember this, Tyler showed me an episode on My Little Pony about some sort of sleepover or what not, then it started…," it then started raining, "Raining, god damn it universe, why do you hate me so?" I said. I walked over to the fence and sat next to it. I was shivering, 'Ugh, I'm gonna hate myself for this, but if I want to survive, I'm gonna have to talk to… the ponies,' I thought. I looked behind me to see that there was a pony staring at me through the door's window, I heard a slight yelp when we made eye contact. I stood up and walked over to the door and knocked it, "Please let me in…," I asked, no one answered. I heard voices inside, not one voice, but many voices. "If anyone is in there, please let me in, I beg of you," I asked, I knocked the door again, no one answered. "PLEASE!" I said, almost starting to cry, I knocked one last time and no one answered once again.

I sat down next to the door and said, "This wouldn't have happened if I stood there, in front of the Shadow, just to get pushed out of the way by my only friend and watch him die, then try to play the hero and avenge my friend from these… _THINGS_. Then get sucked into a world and then protect it, only to get neglected." I then snapped, "WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT FROM ME!? HAVEN'T I BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH YET!? WHAT DO YOU WANT TO HAPPEN TO ME?! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO DO WITH ME!?" I then started crying. "HOW MANY OF YOU ARE IN THERE?!" I sobbed.

I continued crying on my knees for about five minutes. I then heard the door open to see a pale-yellow pegasus with a pink mane. "Just my animal friends and I," I heard the pony say, I looked at her and asked, "Wait, did you say animals? Then how come I heard voices inside your cottage?" She looked at me, "What do you mean?" she asked. "I'm the only one who can talk to animals…." I continued to look at her, I then said, "Shy one ain't you? I can hear it in your voice," the pony nodded. The pony then asked, "Before I let you in, what is your name?" 'Great, there is that question once again. What can I use as a backup instead of Mike? The Doctor? No. The Professor? HELL NO! Wait!" I then looked at the pony and said, "Sorry for not greeting you earlier, that was quite rude of me," I stood up, lifted my hood, then smiled, "Hello, I'm the Traveler."

End of Chapter 2

* * *

_**Author's Note: That was chapter 2! How did you like it? Anyways, as you might have guessed, I am going to release a new chapter every Saturday. Please review this and give me tips on how to make this fanfiction better! And two other things, sorry for this chapter being shorter than the other, and the other thing, just to be polite, HAVE A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS! :D**_


	3. Introductions

Chapter 3: Introductions

_**Author's Note: This is chapter 3 for you all! I had just realized that tomorrow is my birthday, so most likely I won't have time to type it tomorrow and release it, which is why I did it today. But this is good, because I have an extra day to work on chapter 4! Enjoy the story!**_

* * *

_December 14, 1003 C.R., 4:51 P.M._

_Fluttershy's cottage, Equestria_

_Mike P.O.V._

"Hello, I'm the Traveler," I said. "The Traveler…, that's a weird name," said the pegasus, "You can come in." I went inside to see animals huddled in the corner at a decent looking room. "It's O.K., you can get out of there little ones," said the pony. "By the way, I never really asked what your name is. Who are you?" I asked. "I'm… Fluttershy," answered the pegasus. "Fluttershy… I recall hearing that name from three ponies, I think their names were Twilight, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash," I said. Her eyes widened, "Do you know them?" asked Fluttershy. "Barely, I was way too scared to find out about their personalities and what not," I said. "Are they your friends?" She sighed in relief, "Yes they are, but why are you scared of them?" she asked. "Well, for one thing, this is a new world to me. But another thing is, you may have heard me about a portal appearing in front of me and me getting sucked inside," I said. I then suddenly heard a knock on the door, and the one who knocked it was Twilight, she then noticed me and started knocking harder. "Let me get that," said Fluttershy.

'Crap, I'm so screwed,' I thought, Fluttershy walked over to the door… then opened it. I saw a flash of rainbows in front of me, then right in front of my face was Rainbow Dash. I yelled and jumped on my hooves, "God darn it! That's the second time today!" I stated. I looked to see two other ponies that I haven't seen, I then said, "So that's why you didn't waste your time with me, you were going to gather your friends to come looking for me." "Enough with that, who are you and what did you do with a Fluttershy!" said Rainbow Dash.

I looked at the other five, Twilight, Applejack, and two other, a white unicorn with a purple, curly mane, and the other, a jumpy pink pony. They had an angry look, all except for Fluttershy, who was confused, and the pink pony, who was smiling and was most likely unaware of what was happening. I then took a deep breath and said, "Sorry for running, I was just afraid of this world that I teleported in, I am the Traveler, I come from a distant world in another dimension called Earth, I was unaware of my surroundings and snapped uncontrollably! Please for god's sake, don't hurt me!" I then took a deep breath. I looked at the other ponies, their mouths were wide open. "Did he just?" said the white unicorn, "I think he did Rarity," said Twilight. I fell to the floor, "Oh crap, I didn't think I would talk that fast in my life," I said. "Why didn't you just say so? The only reason why I was chasing you was to thank you for helping my sis," said Applejack. "So let me get this straight, I was running from you for nothing, god damn it, what a waste of energy," I said. "Excuse me?" said Rarity.

"This is gonna take a bit of explaining, you see, I'm not from here," I said. "Yah, you kinda told us that already," said Rainbow Dash. "…Anyways, before I go through explaining, I need to stay somewhere tonight," I said, "Do you have any idea where I could stay?" Everypony looked at each other then huddled up. "… I already have enough with Apple Bloom," I heard Applejack say, "With that sense of fashion?" I heard Rarity. "With that sword with him, I'm afraid he will destroy my library!" said Twilight. "Unicorns can't walk on clouds," said Rainbow. "Until he has a welcoming party, then no deal!" said the pink pony. I then saw everypony look at Fluttershy, "I don't really have an excuse," she said. Everypony then broke the circle. Twilight walked over and said, "You're staying here." "Alright, I couldn't help but eavesdrop like Ms. Nosy over here, and all I have to say is this…," I then took a deep breath, 'Here I go again…,' I thought. "I don't really like ponies who despise my clothing, I somewhat hate reading, I don't really trust Dash, after what I did to A.J., I don't really have the guts to go near her, and the pink pony, I don't really have to say anything, I got nothing," I then took another deep breath, "At this rate, I'm might have to go through C.P.R.," I took another deep breath. "But I do love animals!" I said. "I could really use some introductions right now," I said.

Rarity walked forward and said, "I'm Rarity, I have the greatest eye in fashion in all of Ponyville." I then looked away and whispered, "Not to me your not." Rarity scoffed, Rainbow Dash then quickly got in front of my face and said "I'm Rainbow Dash, I'm the fastest pony in Equestria!" "I'm Twilight Sparke, I came to over here from Canterlot and have been living here ever since I met these ponies," said Twilight. "I can already guess who you are, Applejack, a hardworking pony who makes the apples in Ponyville," I said, Applejack nodded. The pink pony quickly got in front of me and said, "I'm Pinkie Pie, I work and live at the Sugar Cube Corner, I love to laugh and smile, I am also the only pony who puts a smile on everypony's faces! I also love parties!" she then took a deep breath and gave a big smile. "I'm Fluttershy, I'm the kindest pony in Ponyville, I talk to animals, and I love caring for animals," said Fluttershy.

"O.K., two questions answered, and now the last," I said. "Which is?" asked Twilight. I then removed my jacket to reveal my wings. "What do you call a unicorn with wings?" I asked, pointing at me wings, well what I thought was pointing. The girls were left with their mouths opened, and motionless. "An… alicorn," answered Twilight, "Too soon?" I asked. "I'll report this to Princess Celestia tomorrow, she is going to want to see this," said Twilight. Everyone, erm, everpony, then left, all except for Fluttershy of course, this **is** her home. "I'll show you where you'll be sleeping tonight," she said. "You better not do anything to her…," I heard, I then looked at the direction to where I heard the voice, it was a rabbit. "Did you say you were the _only_ pony who could talk to animals?" I asked. Fluttershy said, "Yes, why?" "Well, I don't think you are anymore," I said looking at her. "Anyways, show me where I will sleep, before things get more awkward than they need to be," I said.

We went up to the stairs to reveal a bed room, only **one** bedroom, with only _**one bed.**_ "Umm…," I looked at Fluttershy with a funny look, "Is this the _only _bed you have?" I asked. "Yes," she said, "then where will you be sleeping?" I asked, sweating. "On the couch downstairs," she answered, 'Thank god,' I thought. I heard thunder crackle, rather close, I then jumped, "Doh! I forgot about the lightning storm!" I said. "Anyways, I don't mean to sound like a gentleman or anything, but I think I would rather sleep on the couch," I said, "Is that fine with you?" "I guess," she said as she went on her bed. I went downstairs. I went downstairs and laid on the couch, 'What a long day, at least I can get some rest,' I thought. I then closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

_December 15, 3:49 A.M., 1003 C.R._

_The Dream World_

** I was standing in my room, 'Wait, wasn't I?' I looked at my body, human form. I looked around, I then saw Tyler and my parents, Elizabeth and Edward Parker. My mom was blonde, and just like me, blue eyes. I got my dad's brown hair, but not his brown eyes. "Why didn't you save me? Why did you make me sacrifice myself so I could get killed by you?" Tyler asked. "And how could you leave us behind?" asked my mom. "You are a disgrace to me son, a disgrace," said my dad. "Its not like I had a choice! It wasn't my fault I got sucked inside a portal!" I said. "How could y-," my parents said, but then they just stood there motionless, my room then got dark. My parents then fell to the floor, I looked to see that Tyler had a bloody kitchen knife; I then saw the stab marks on my parent's back.**

** "What? Why!" I yelled. Tyler then morphed into me, or what looked like me. The me I looked at had blonde hair, red eyes, and a white jacket. "Who are you!? What have you done?!" I asked. He looked at me, "Ekim Rekrap," he answered, he then faded to the distance. I looked at the corpses of my parents, "Mom? Dad?" I said, they didn't answer, "MOM! DAD!" I yelled, but then I realized I said it out loud, I then woke up.**

* * *

_4:15 A.M., Same day_

_Equestria_

I opened my eyes to see my hoof in the air. I look to my right to see animals giving me a stern look, "Can't a rabbit get any sleep?!" the rabbit said. Here we go again, talking with animals. "I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry," I said, I was about to cry. The animals then went back to sleep, I got up and sat down on the couch, I then brought myself to cry. 'Why do these things happen? It always happens, it starts out in a dream then it happens in reality, just like last time,' I thought.

* * *

_December 14, 4:08 A.M., 2013 A.D_

_The Dream World_

**I was in my school, Tyler and I were arguing about something. We then heard a scream, we followed that scream to the source, to only find a pony. The scenery then changed quickly into what looked like an apple tree forest. There were heartless surrounding the filly. I then look behind me to see Tyler turn into a Shadow and attack me, I then woke up.**

* * *

_4:17 A.M., Present Day_

_Equestria_

I was crying on my knees without a care in the world. "Would you shut up! Some animals are trying to sleep!" I heard a blue jay say. The animals then woke up and stared at the bird, "Sorry," he said. I laid on the couch, I then sang the only song that would calm me, Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru. I sang it and the animals quickly went back to sleep, I knew this song sounded like a lullaby.

I then heard a yawn, "Traveler?" I heard, I could barely hear it. I continued singing, but the Fluttershy came down, I then stopped singing. Fluttershy then looked around to see the animals sound asleep, "I thought I heard something, like crying and singing," she said quietly. I then saw her look at me, "Was it you, Traveler?" she asked. "I don't want to talk about it," I said. "Why not?" she asked, "It's complicated, way too complicated," I said. She asked, "Could you at least tell me a simple version?" "O.K then, every dream I have, and I mean _every_ dream, it happens in real life after it ends," I said, "Its weird, but for the most part scary." "Scary how? It sounds like a gift," she said. "It's a curse, every death I see in a dream happens exactly the same way in real life," I said. "I was also the one who sang, singing is the only thing that calms me," I said. "Sorry about waking you up…," I said, I then turned away from her, and slept for the rest of the night.

* * *

_Fluttershy P.O.V._

I looked at The Traveler when he fell to sleep. I thought, 'What was that song he was singing? He had the greatest voice I heard, I'm surprised he has a cutie mark of a shield.' I went up stairs and laid on the bed, 'What could those dreams be though?' I thought. My question was soon answered unknowingly though.

* * *

_6:30 A.M., Same Day_

_The Dream World_

** I checked my surroundings; it was dark, nothing but darkness. My eyes widened as I let out a scream. I continued to look around and then suddenly, I what looked like three hairless apes. I gave out a small scream before the short one said, "God, if you're gonna scream please do it at your own time." I could tell that the short one was a boy by his voice, he had brown hair and brown eyes, blue pants, and a red shirt. "So you're the thing that he ran off to," said the tallest one, he had brown hair and brown eyes, a yellow long sleeved shirt and black pants. "I'm surprised he would leave us for a creature like you," said the shorter ape, she was next to the tall one and she had blonde hair and blue eyes. "Who are you?" I asked, "Me, I'm Tyler Bicker," Tyler said. "We are Elizabeth and Edward Parker, the parents of your so called 'Traveler'," said Elizabeth. "He is lying to you, he wil-," the a-, Edward said, before he became motionless, so did Elizabeth.**

** Tyler stood there with a bloody knife. I stood at same spot, afraid, "Why did you do that to them!?" I asked him. He then transformed to what looked like The Traveler, except, he had a blonde mane, a pale yellow coat, kind of like mine, red eyes, a cutie mark of a planet being destroyed, and a white jacket. "Traveler?" I asked, the alicorn then shook his head, "Ekim Rekrap, The Destroyer," he said. "Spell my name backwards and you got the real name of The Traveler," he said. He then faded to the distance. I looked behind me to see these glowing yellow eyes that got closer to me, I then woke up.**

* * *

_7:31 A.M., Same day_

_Same place_

'It was a all just a dream,' I thought. 'Ekim Rekrap,' I thought for a few moments, 'Mike Parker?' I got out of bed and went downstairs, the animals were up. "Good morning little ones, could you be more quiet?" I said. I then looked at The Traveler, 'No, that couldn't be his name, he didn't even mention his family. Wait, he **didn't **mention his family, only a friend!' I thought. "Don't let that dream get to you Fluttershy," I said to myself, starting to get scared. I went up to the kitchen and thought, 'What should I make for breakfast?'

I looked inside my fridge, I then heard The Traveler yawning, he woke up, "Don't mention the dream," I whispered to myself.

* * *

_Mike P.O.V._

I yawned, "Good morning little guys," I told the animals. "I wanted to say sorry for being, well, emotional about," I looked at my watch, "three hours ago." "We were thinking about saying sorry to, sorry for being a bit of a jerk, I'm Angel Bunny, don't trust the name though," the rabbit said. "Apology accepted!" I said, "Right back at ya Traveler," Angel said, well to me at least.

I then saw Fluttershy walk in, "Good morning, Traveler," she said. She was struggling to say something, I noticed. "Are you O.K. Shy?" I asked, "Yes, I'm fine…," she said. "What do you want for breakfast Mike, I have-," she had then realized what she just said. "What did you just say?" I asked in suspicion. "Nothing! Nothing, it was nothing!" she said. I asked, "Do you have peanut butter and grape jelly in this world?" she nodded, "Well then get me a butter knife and a spoon, I'll have PB and J," I said. 'What did she just say? Did she really say my real name?' I thought to myself. I then heard a knock on the door, "I'll get it," I told Fluttershy. "Oh yeah, before I forget, what are these?" I said, I then showed her the coins I got from the Heartless. "Those are bits, thay are the money in this world," she answered. "I knew I was gonna need these!"

I went toward the door and opened it. I saw two alicorns, one was tall with a white coat, and a mane that looked and flowed like an Aurora Borealis, and a cutie mark that looked like a sun. The other one was shorter than the other, but a bit taller than I was, had a dark coat, a dark purple/blue mane that flowed just like the other alicorn, and a cutie mark of a crescent moon. Behind them were ponies with golden armor. "Are you the one called 'Traveler'?" the white alicorn asked. "Yes, why do you ask?" I asked. The alicorn said, "Before I tell you, I am Princess Celestia, princess of the sun, and this is my sister, Princess Luna, princess of the moon. We got this letter from Twilight Sparkle stating that you are from another world. Is that correct?" "Yes, but I'm confused, Twilight said that she was going to sent that today, I didn't think this early," I said. "That is not important," said Luna, "What is important is that my sister and I know what this means, but you don't, but the Universe Lords told us of this moment." This was turning more and more into Harry Potter, I think, but with a bit of Doctor Who. "Universe Lords?" I asked, "Yes, the now nearly extinct Universe Lords told us that when an alicorn that calls himself 'The Traveler' appears in this world, the biggest event in the history of every universe in the known multiverse would occur," said Celestia. "And what is that event?" I asked. Celestia and Luna looked at each other, "The Multiverse War," said Luna.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Well that was chapter 3 everyone! Now there are a few references to Doctor Who and stuff like that. But you will find out its way different, this isn't a world like Gallifrey at stake. IT'S THE ENTIRE MULTIVERSE GET IT RIGHT! You will find out more about Mike at later chapters/episodes. Just to tell you as a quick gift that I meant to give for Christmas to you all. At chapter 7 or 8, when Mike is finished with his training, Mike will go to a dimension that is just like his, except it is connected to the 'Ponyverse'. I think you know what that means my fellow bronies. :3 DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_


	4. The Truth

Chapter 4: The Truth

_**Author's Note: Thank you all! I never thought my fanfic would reach at least 200 views! Thank you all! Anyways, here is chapter 4, hope you like!**_

* * *

_December 15, 1003 C.R., 7:43 A.M._

_Mike P.O.V._

I looked at the alicorns in confusion, "You, no, the Universe Lords expect me to stop a war involving all the universes in the multiverse?" I asked. The two nodded, "There is more to this story than you think Michael," said Luna, "Meet us at the Crystal Empire when you are ready." "That is all," said Celestia, they then walked away to a carriage, and the carriage flew off with the knights pulling it. "Who was it?" asked Fluttershy. I looked at her and asked, "Where does Rainbow Dash live?" "At her house in Cloudsdale, why?" she said. "I need to learn how to fly," I said. I looked at the carriage and stared at Luna, 'How did she know my name? Not to mention I don't know what Universe Lords are,' I thought, 'I take my baby steps, now it is time for the real deal.'

I ran to the kitchen and quickly made a PB and J. I put on my jacket and my glasses, "What's the hurry Traveler?" asked Fluttershy. I looked at her and said, "I have no idea, but all I know is that the fate of the multiverse lies on my hands." "What are hands?" she asked, "Doh! I forgot the language! I MEAN HOOVES!" I said, "Gotta run bye!" I then stormed off to Ponyville, 'So I'm the known protector the Universe Lords prophesied. Well, I don't know what or how I was chosen, nor do I believe it, but after yesterday and today… I'll believe anything!' I thought, 'I wonder what's happening on earth without me.

* * *

_December 15, 2013 A.D., 8:47 A.M._

_News Network, Earth_

_CNN P.O.V. (Yes, even the news network has a P.O.V.)_

"Hello and welcome to CNN! We are here to discuss the tragic event in Drawlen High School! Here we bring you Elizabeth and Edward Parker, and Tom and Stephanie Bicker! What exactly happened in the incident?" said the news reporter. "We don't know, we just hear that Tyler and Mike's classmates that 'video game monsters' killed Tyler and an innocent girl," said Tom, "They then said that Mike summoned a so called 'keyblade' and killed these monsters that killed Tom and Stephanie's son," said Edward.

"Yes, let's get word from Julie Greyman who is currently at the scene. What did you get Julie?" said the reporter. "Thank you Eddy, well the police have no evidence that these 'monsters' appeared. They asked the teachers and the principal, the teachers stated that they heard screaming and violent knocks on the doors. Though, a man named Eric Lopez saw part of the scene, what did you see Mr. Lopez?" said Julie. The camera rolled to Mr. Lopez, "Well, when I heard the screaming, I went outside of my class to see students running to their classrooms. I went to one of the students and asked, 'What is the meaning of all this?' They explained to me that the monsters appeared out of nowhere and murdered a girl. I then went to the scene to see Mike on the floor looking at Tyler Bicker get killed. I then see Tyler's corpse turn into one of those things. I see Mike get up, he then started to punch these things to the pulp, and he then picked up a nearby tree branch and started pummeling the monsters with it. The branch then started glowing and it then turned into a weapon. Mike defeated the monsters, but he then got sucked into a bright object," he said. "That is all, we still await further evidence," said Julie.

"Well that's all the time we have in CNN, tune in tomorrow when the police gather more evidence and information."

_Edward P.O.V._

We all went outside of the studio, "When do you think they'll find Michael?" asked Tom, who was also trying to comfort Stephanie, who was crying. "We just have to wait tom, we just have to wait," I said. "I'm worried Ed, what if they never find Mike? What if those monsters-" said Elizabeth, who was then cut off by me, "Don't talk about it! Just don't!" "We'll just go now, so you can discuss things alone," said Tom, he went to his car and drove off.

I stood there, I then told Elizabeth, "We'll find him, we'll find Mike, I know we will." "I just hope so," she said. "Oh, I don't think you'll be finding him!" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked to where I heard the voice, he then walked forward from behind a storage truck, "Tyler?" I asked. "Wrong," Tyler said, I saw a cloud of smoke appear around him. He then formed to what looked like Mike, except he was blonde, with red eyes, and had a white jacket. "I'm Ekim Rekrap, and you must be Edward and Elizabeth Parker," he said.

"What have you done with Mike!?" I yelled. "It wasn't me that did it, it was destiny," said Ekim, "I just came here cause your number came up." A dark sword with a blue eye in the middle and a red skin-like blade, "I am sorry though," he said sarcastically with a wide grin. He then charged and stabbed Elizabeth, "ELIZABETH!" I yelled. "And now… YOU!" Ekim charged at me and I blacked out.

* * *

_9:02 A.M, Same Day_

_Equestria_

I opened my eyes and looked around; I saw grassy meadows, a forest, and a town not too far from me. Though, everything was smaller than me. I looked down, to see a pony, I reached over to see my hands. I looked at my hands, pointy fingers, and dark skin, 'What did I turn into?' I thought.

* * *

_Same time and day_

_Mike P.O.V._

I ran to look for Twilight's house, and I found a library and knocked on the door. A purple dragon with some green spikes across it's back and tail answered it. "Spike, who is it?" I heard Twilight ask, "It's a brown pony Twi!" said Spike. 'Well this was quick, I didn't know where Twilight lived yet here I am, at her house,' I thought, "Twilight it's me Traveler!" I yelled. She came up at the door and asked, "What is it?" "Have you seen Rainbow Dash? I need to learn how to use… these," I said, I flapped my wings in the process. "Last I saw her, she went to the Sugar Cube Corner." My eyes widened, "Where did she go?" I asked, "I said she went to the Sugar Cube Corner," said Twilight. I then ran to my left in search for the Sugar Cube Corner, "Other way!" yelled Twilight, "Right! Thanks!" I turned and ran the other way.

_Five minutes later_

I looked around and spotted the Sugar Cube Corner, 'Obviously,' I thought. I ran inside and spotted Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie chatting. 'Screw you 'Cupcakes' fan fiction,' I thought. "Heyo! How you two doing?" I asked, "Hey Traveler, I never felt any better," said Rainbow Dash. "Hey I needed to ask, could you teach me how to fly?" I asked. Rainbow Dash got up to my face and said, "You asked the right pony Traveler, I'm the best flier EVER!" I smiled, "So where will I be training?" I asked. "Follow me," she said as we walked out, I looked behind me and saw Pinkie Pie wave goodbye. I grinned at her and waved back. The moment we went outside the ground started shaking, "What the…," I said. I then saw Twilight walk into the scene, "What is this?" "Earthquakes?" asked Rainbow. "No, it can't be, earthquakes don't just come and go every second," I said. I looked around for the solution, I then found it.

It was a Darkside, a three to four story tall shadow, with a large heart symbol going through its stomach, dark wings, and hair covering its face, only to reveal its glowing eyes. "DEAR GOD, HAVE MERCY UPON MY SOUL! I'M JUST A BEGINNER GOD DAMN IT!" I yelled. "What is that giant? I never saw anything like it!" said Twilight. "The Darkside, as you can see, it's a giant muscular heartless, and I think it's after me!" I said, the Darkside made eye contact with me, it then ran towards me, "Make a break for it!" yelled Dash. The Darkside punched where I stood, "Way too close! Wait, once a Darkside punches the ground…," I said. A dark portal appeared and appeared right in front of me, 'Crap.' I summoned the keyblade, but then it disappeared, "Oh come on, don't do this to me now!" I said. The shadows looked at me, but then another direction. They looked at Fluttershy, "What the hell are you doing here!?" I yelled. She jumped as soon as I yelled, "Well, that giant was following you, so I couldn't leave you to die without warning you," she said. The shadows then lunged at Fluttershy, she shrieked, but then Rainbow Dash saved her, well barely. I looked at the Darkside and yelled, "So you're the guy who sent those monsters after my friend!"

The Darkside looked at me and tilted it's head, "Oh, you don't know what I'm talking about? Well, maybe this will ring a bell," I put my hoof on my chest. I yelled, "MICHAEL PARKER, FRIEND OF TYLER BICKER, THE PERSON YOU KILLED!" The Kingdom Key appeared suddenly in my mouth. I grinned, "This is what it was, the truth was all I needed," I said. The other three looked at me, "Better be truthful now before things get any worse than they need to be," I said. "BLIZZARD, FIRE!" I said, I aimed the tip of my blade at the Darkside.

The attack froze the Darkside's left shoulder, but the fire attack quickly destroyed the shoulder but it didn't make the arm fall off, "SCIENCE!" I yelled. I then jumped and yelled, "AIR SPIRAL!" I aimed for the shoulder to my left, which was the right shoulder, I sawed it off completely. The Darkside roared in pain, it then punched me until I hit the ground. I spat blood on the floor, it was a lot of it, "Oh, you're gonna regret that…," I said, I then stood up. A golden aura appeared around me, "BLADE RUSH!" I yelled. My wings opened and I flapped quickly, I instantly went in front of the Darkside's face in less than a second. I overwhelmed it with many swipes of the keyblade, it then fell over to its back. I quickly went down to its chest and stood on it. "THIS IS FOR TRYING TO KILL ME!" I then stabbed it. "THIS IS FOR TRYING TO KILL MY NEW FRIENDS!" I then slid me blade down to where the heart symbol was. "AND THIS IS FOR KILLING MY ONE AND ONLY FRIEND, TYLER!" I yelled. I opened the chest of the Darkside's chest to reveal what was inside. The Darkside roared one last time before vaporizing. I fell to the floor and a few inches away from me was… my dad. "Who is that? _What_ is that?" I heard Twilight ask. "That was so awesome! Did you see how he did his own Sonic Rainboom more than once?" I heard Dash.

I walked toward him, and he had a deep cut on his chest, "Mike…," I heard him say, "Dad?" I asked as I lifted him, "Dad, speak to me!" I said. "There is something I needed to tell you son," he said. "Dad, I'll take you to a-," "NO!" he yelled, "I'll be dead by the time you get me there…," he said. "Son, you look so different," he said, "Dad, what did you need to say to me?" I asked. "You're," he then coughed out blood, "not my son, I found you on my porch, and I took you to raise you, the only evidence I had of your real parents was this," he said, he then reached over to his pocket to reveal a paper folded half ways, "Take care of yourself…," and with that said, he stopped moving. My eyes widened, "Mike?" asked Fluttershy, "Mike you okay?" asked Rainbow Dash, "Who was that?" asked Twilight. "Someone I now know, as a fake dad," I said. I then punched the floor and started crying, "The man who took care of me for fifteen years straight," I sobbed.

I looked around and saw the munny that dropped from the Darkside, at least 250 munny, it then transformed to 800 to 1000 bits. It then got attracted to me, but there was something else, "Hey what's that?" Rainbow Dash asked. I walked over to see that it was a container that had blue lenses. I touched the container, but then it reacted to my touch, it then turned into a bright golden mist, and the mist flew over to my face. My glasses then started to shake, I quickly took then off. "What's up with your glasses?" asked Rainbow Dash. The glasses then turned bright yellow and changed shape and color, the glasses then had a silver exterior, and blue lenses. I got my glasses, but then I dropped it, "Why do I even try…," I said, I used the magic to lift it up and put it in front of my eyes. 'How do I even know how to do that?' I thought.

**Scanning…**

**Scan complete**

**Identified user: Michael Parker**

**Nickname: Mike**

**Species: Alicorn… Error, wrong species**

**Species: Universe Lord**

**Description: A boy known by the name 'Traveler' to Universe Lord legend. Also known to be the one of the three last living Universe Lords, the second and third being unknown; information yet to be obtained.**

**Manual:**

** Congratulations, you have obtained the Sonic Glasses, use the scan lenses of the Sonic Glasses in order to: scan, hack, or open doors, excluding wooden doors, unless they have a lock. The Sonic Glasses has only one of the two upgrades, find the second in another universe; universe location, unknown.**

** To activate scan lenses, say, 'Activate scan lenses,' or 'Scan lenses, activate.' To deactivate them, close your eyes for three seconds.**

**Manual End**

"Neat glasses Mike," said Rainbow Dash, I took off my glasses and looked at them, the lenses were still blue, but then they turned plain clear. "Yup, these glasses are now officially cool," I said as I put them back on. "It says in the manual that these are 'Sonic Glasses,' it also says that there is another upgrade yet to be found," I said. "Then lets go find-," said Rainbow Dash, before I interrupted, "Except it's in another universe." "Quick question, why didn't you tell us sooner about your name," asked Twilight. "Kinda personal," I said, "but I think that this will cover the cost of damages that my dad-, the Darkside made." I held up the thousand bits, "Well at least I hope that this will cover the-," I said before I was interrupted by rain. "Ditzy!" yelled Rainbow Dash, "Stop, this is a good enough excuse to use my wings," I said, as I flew in the air to see a 'Derpy' eyed pony, with a pale blonde mane, and a grey coat. "Could you please stop that, Ditzy was it?"I asked. "Sorry, I thought I was putting out a fire," Ditzy said when she looked at the cloud under her in shame. "I can understand why, after I said 'Fire!' to get rid of the Darkside no hard feelings," I said.

I went down to the ground, but I had a hard fall, "Still need practice," I mumbled. I got up and said, "I still can't believe that Ed isn't my dad." "But what species is he? I have never seen anything like him in my books," said Twilight. "He's a human, though humans can't change into Heartless," I said. "When I find the pony that did this to my da-, Edward, they'll be sorry to come across me," I said. "Twilight, are you O.K. Twi?" I heard Spike ask when he ran over. "Glad you came over here Spike, since I don't have any fingers at all, could you help me write a letter to Princess Celestia?" I asked. "She came over, and well, explained everything about why I came here, I don't think you know, but I'm gonna keep it that way until I get more answers," I said. "Anyways, what do you want me to write to her?" asked Spike.

"Dear Princess Celestia: I don't understand entirely about this whole Universe Lord Prophecy thing, but after the… incident at my school, and getting sucked inside this world, I will believe anything, but before I go, could I please stay for one more day. The only friend I had was Tyler, the human that got killed by the Shadows. I just need to make new friends, but I will understand if I can't stay. Sincerely, Mike Parker," I said. "Got that all down?" I asked, "Every word of it," Spike said.

I looked at the others with a smile, but then suddenly I felt dizzy, "I think the princess may say yes to my request," I said. "Why do you say that Mike?" asked Fluttershy. "I think I broke some ribs after the impact of that punch, and I think I may have a bit of internal bleeding," I said, they gasped at what I said, "Take me to a hospital," and with that said, I blacked out.

_10:12 A.M., Same Day_

_The Dream World_

** "Open your eyes," I heard a strange, distorted voice say, "OPEN THEM!" it yelled. I opened my eyes and I looked around a bit, "Hello, Anyone there?" I asked. "No one but you and me," the voice said. I got up and continued looking around, "Where the hell are you!?" I yelled, "Let's just say I'm everywhere," the voice said. "Who are you?" I asked, "I think you will know when I tell you, it will jog your memory a bit," it said, "I feed off the fear of all beings, it is said if you encounter me once, I won't stop stalk-," "O.K. stop there Slendy," I said, "Why the hell are you here?" "I am here to show you the future," he said. "Wait, are you the reason these dreams of mine come to life?" I asked. "No," he said, "you will find out why your dreams lead to the future later, now is serious business."**

** The dark scenery then changed to a scene with a forest at one side, and a checkered blanket under a tree at the other. I look to my left to see the Slender Man. "Scan lenses, enable," I whispered, my vision then turned blue, I looked at him and glasses started scanning.**

_**Scanning…**_

_**Scan complete**_

_**Identified as: Slender Man**_

_**Description: The most feared entity in the multiverse. It is said if you encounter the Slender Man once; the Slender Man will stalk you until your very end. He feeds off the fear of his victim until the victim dies. He can also turn the victim into a 'Proxy'. Proxy information yet to be received.**_

**I closed my eyes for three seconds, and then it returned to the normal view. "These events will occur tomorrow," he said. I looked to my right to see Twilight, Applejack and Rarity appear on the blanket; they were relaxing on the sunny day. I looked to my left to see Pinkie Pie running towards the group. My eyes widened as I realized what this event was… Smile HD. I looked through the entire scene until it reached to the point where Fluttershy encountered the murders. "Stop this… STOP!" I yelled, Slender then stopped the scene and it returned to the dark room. "How is this even possible!? It's just a sick video in my world, this shouldn't even be happening!" I yelled. "Even some fictions, can happen in reality," he said as he faded away, I woke up.**

_10:12 A.M., Same day_

_The Real World_

_Twilight P.O.V._

After his blackout, I quickly said, "Hurry! Take him to the hospital!" "Got it!" Rainbow said quickly, but then Applejack came into the scene, "I came as soon as I saw the giant, what happened?" I looked at her, but then she looked at Mike, "What in tarnations happened here?!" she asked, "What happened to the Traveler?" she asked. "His name isn't 'Traveler' his name is Mike," I said, "A.J. could you please help us take Mike to the hospital?" I asked. "Of course, but what happened?" she asked. "He broke some of his ribs and has internal bleeding…," I said. "Wow, sounds serious," she said, "Hey could you cut the chit chat and help me A.J.!?" Rainbow yelled. "Sorry!" Applejack said, she then walked over to Rainbow Dash and helped her lift Mike to the hospital. I then looked at Fluttershy, who was still shocked at what Mike said. "Don't worry Fluttershy, he is gonna be O.K.," I said. "I just hope so," she said, afraid. "Come on Shy, he saved Ponyville _twice_ without the Elements of Harmony. I'm sure he'll be O.K.," I said. Fluttershy smiled, we then walked over to the hospital.

_Ten minutes later_

We were in the hospital and called Rarity and Pinkie in the process, we were still in the room waiting for Rarity. "Sorry for being late!" she said as she burst into the room, "What happened?" she asked. "Seriously Rarity, there was a battle between Mike and that giant thing that is called Darkside," said Rainbow Dash. "Who's Mike?" Rarity asked, everypony pointed at Mike, "Oh, that's Mike, you should really give me more info," she said. "Stop…," I heard Mike say, barely, "Shush!" I told everypony. "Sick video…," he said. "Video? What does he mean by sick video?" asked Spike. Mike started shaking, "STOP THIS!" he yelled, he then woke up.

_Mike P.O.V._

"Stop this!" I yelled with my eyes widened. I got up and looked around me, to see the mares staring at me with fear and confusion. I wiped the sweat off of my head. "Crap…," I said, "What happened in your dream Mike?" asked Fluttershy. I looked at Twilight and asked, "Are you having some sort of picnic tomorrow?" I asked Twilight. "Yeah, with A.J., Pinkie, and Rarity, and how did you know we were having a picnic?" she asked. My eyes widened, "I'll tell you why, when I have a dream, it happens in real life, and this is nothing like the ponies or monsters you encountered in your life," I said. "What can be worse than Discord or Nightmare moon?" asked Fluttershy, starting to get more scared than she already was.

"In my world, there are sick people," I said, "Ponies," said Twilight. I looked at her, "In human terms, its people, anyways, there are sick people in my world that make fan fictions about this world-," I said. "How do they know about us?" asked Rainbow Dash. "God damn it, they know because in my world, there is a show called 'My Little Pony' and it has you all as the main characters, or as I hear, the 'Mane Six'," I said. "I remember hearing you say that out loud before I saw you save Apple Bloom," said Applejack. "No offense, I hate that show and I used to hate ponies," I said. "Hey!" I heard all of them yell, "I ATE MY OWN WORDS!" I yelled. "What do you mean by sick anyways?" Twilight asked. "They make fictions, about you dying terrible deaths by one pony, but I think I know who and why she is killing," I said, their eyes widened. "Who is it, and why?" asked Fluttershy.

"You're not gonna believe me, and I know you'll hate me for saying it," I said. I gulped and took at deep breath, "Pinkie Pie, she's gonna do it because she thinks your laughing at her, not with her," I said. They looked at Pinkie, then me with an angry look, including Pinkie. "I told Fluttershy about the dream thing fist," I said. They looked at Fluttershy, she looked at me, "Don't blame her! Blame me and these cursed dreams, you have to believe me!" They all walked out, except for Fluttershy, "Do you hate us that much, to dream up that?" she asked, she then walked out crying. "I have to get to that picnic," I said.

_**Author's note: That was chapter 4, this is the longest chapter I have written. Of course I had to make a few changes, but that made the chapter longer! If you do not know what Smile HD is, I'm gonna regret this, but search it up on Youtube. Watch at your own risk though, it has a lot of MLP death. And I didn't explain the whole scene of Smile HD due to rating purposes. Review this chapter! Peace out! DISCLAIMER: Smile HD does not belong to me but to MisterDavie on Youtube, I AM NOT MISTERDAVIE!**_


	5. Smiles of Insanity

Chapter 5: Smiles of Insanity

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hello there, fellow Traveler fans! (If I have any right now) Anyways here is Chapter 5, and I also have a sad note for you who like this story. No, it's not I'm not gonna end this story until I get this many reviews, I'll look like a douche that way. Just read until you get to the next note. ENJOY!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SMILE HD, IT IS OWNED BY MISTERDAVIE!**_

* * *

_December 15, 1003 C.R., 10:30 A.M._

_Ponyville Hospital_

_Mike P.O.V._

I kept hitting my head, 'Come on! Think you stupid brain! I have a day before another incident happens!' I thought, 'How can I cure myself in a day?' It popped in my head, 'Cure… that sounds familiar,' I thought. I summoned the keyblade and raised it in the air, 'Of course, the cure command!' I thought. "Cu- ack!" I said before a sharp pain went on my chest, 'Easy way out didn't work, what did I expect?' I thought, 'Either I go there severely injured, or I stay here and be patient.'

I then heard a sudden beeping noise, I looked to my right to see my glasses, 'No wonder my vision was a bit blurry,' I thought. I reached over and put them on, 'Got used to this hoof grabbing thing a little too early, how coincidental,' I thought. I put them on; it was set to scan lenses strangely enough. A window appeared that said, _'New information obtained!'_, I asked, "What do you mean, how can I access new info and old info?" I thought for a few moments, "Download new information?" I said.

_Downloading…_

_New information downloaded._

'Well that was simple,' I thought.

_Name: Slender Man_

_Species: Unknown_

_Description: The most feared entity in the multiverse. It is said if you encounter the Slender Man once; the Slender Man will stalk you until your very end. He feeds off the fear of his victim until the victim dies. He can also turn the victim into a 'Proxy'; Proxy information yet to be received._

'What use do I have with this?' I thought. 'New message!' appeared on my lenses, "What are you waiting for? Open the-," I said, "Why am I talking to myself?" I looked at the 'New message!' window and said, "View message."

_From: Anonymous_

_ 'If you can preview the future, why not review the past?'_

_Message end_

'How can I do that?' I thought, 'How can I see the past? All I know is dreaming the future.' I thought for a few moments, 'Heh, just like the Doctor, thinking of solutions, but wait, if I can preview the future when I sleep at night…,' I thought. I looked at the clock it said, '10:48', "What if I sleep at the day…," I said to myself, "Looks like I'm sleeping for the day." I laid on the bed and closed my eyes, 'I hope this works,' I thought.

* * *

_10:48 A.M, Same Day_

_The Dream World_

**I opened my eyes to find myself n the middle of Ponyville. I saw the ponies minding their own business, but there was something odd about the place. Everypony looked… **_**younger**_**, from my 'observations' it would be preteen years, unlike the teens they are now. "This worked, I can't believe it worked!" I yelled. The ponies didn't look at me, 'Don't think they can hear me,' I thought. I walked around, 'This is still a dream, so it couldn't be possible that she would come here, and there may be some flaws in this world,' I thought, 'How do I know this?' I continued to look around, 'If I were Pinkie, where would I be…," I thought, 'Sugar Cube… no, she probably doesn't live here yet.'**

** I looked around a bit more, 'This is gonna take a while, probably should check outside the town,' I thought.**

* * *

_Five minutes later_

_Real time: Four to five hours_

** I looked around the outskirts of Ponyville, there was a gloomy looking rock farm and Sweet Apple Acres. 'A place where I would least suspect it,' I thought as I went to the rock farm. The only words that could describe the farm was gloomy; nopony had a smile on their face. "Maybe this is a bit too gloomy for… her!" I said, when I found Pinkie it ended in a yell. The young variation of Pinkie was as gloomy as the others, unlike the poofy mane I was used to, her mane was straight. She was just walking, pushing rocks into small piles, 'Is this really how she was when she was younger?' I thought.**

** "Pinkamena Diane Pie!" I heard a pony say, without saying a word she walked to her house, until I heard an explosion. "Crap!" I yelled, I jumped and looked behind me, it was a Sonic Rainboom. Except, unlike my golden one, it was plain rainbows, I smiled, "Rainbow Dash…." "Who's Rainbow Dash?" I heard somepony ask. I looked behind me to find Pinkie looking at me with a big smile, "You'll find out in the future," I said, "Right now I came looking for you, I'm looking for a way to… calm you." "But I'm fine, I'm not mad or sad, I'm super happy! More than anypony in the whole wide world!" said Pinkie. "It's… complicated," I said, "I'm here to find out why you're gonna… never mind, I said enough." I walked away and thought, 'When I thought I was gonna find out how-.' "Sing the sond…," I heard Pinkie say. I turned around, "What?" I asked, "The Smile Song," young Pinkie said as she gave a cute smile, 'Cute,' I thought, "What time do I have to go to?" I asked. The scene then changed to Ponyville, everything looked more recent than it was before, I then heard singing.**

** "**_**My name is Pinkie Pie. Hello! And I am here to say. How ya doin?" **_**I heard her sing, I followed her throughout the song, 'Well this is a bit… creepy, me following Pinkie and all,' I thought, 'I hope this works, that remix was the main theme. Wait… so the music was the answer! Hopefully.' I looked around, everything was hazy, and my head was spinning. I looked behind me to find the Slender Man, "Wakey Wakey…," he said in the creepiest way possible. He then grabbed me by the neck and started choking me, I woke up after that.**

* * *

_5:47 P.M., Same day_

_Ponyville Hospital_

"…alive?" I heard somepony ask, "…waking up!" I opened my eyes to see three doctors around me, "Thank Celestia! We thought we had lost you!" said one of the doctors, "Nurse Redheart came to tell you about the strange diagnosis, when she found you, you were found motionless and not breathing." "Though, one of the strange things was that that your heart was still beating when you were in that state," said another doctor, "We know it was against our good name, but we left you and waited." 'Thank god, I thought they gave me CPR,' I thought. "What was so strange about the diagnosis? It was just internal bleeding and broken ribs, never encountered a pain like that though," I said. The doctors in the room sighed at the question, "Because the moment we checked, the ribs were injured, but regenerating slowly, without a source of healing magic." "How slow was the regeneration?" I asked, "We can't say for sure, but you may need to stay another day." 'Crap, the only thing I didn't want to hear,' I thought.

"No! I can't stay!" I yelled, "This is for your-." "Wanna know why I have to leave? This is for the Elements' sake!" I yelled. They looked at each other, "Then stay for the night," said one of the doctors.

* * *

_9:37 P.M., Same day_

_Same place_

I was left on the bed, my stomach grumbled, 'I need to eat…,' I thought, 'I had cereal bars in my backpack, but I couldn't find it anywhere, unless it isn't a backpack anymore, it could be ashes by now or… a saddlebag.' I looked around, still alone, I got up from the bed and opened the window, and no one was outside. I checked my jacket's pockets; I still had the 860 bits, I got 430 bits and left them on the bed under the blankets.

I walked over to the window, 'I've always wanted to do this,' I thought. I jumped out of the window and yelled, "GERONIMO!" I flapped my wings before I hit the ground, while I was flying I saw the doctors yelling things like: "Come back here!" "Sorry, can't stay for the night, I'm trying to save-," I crashed at Twilight's house, "Note to self, treat flying as if I were driving a car…." I gave a small cough before after finishing the sentence. I then flew away and once again looked behind me. On her balcony was a pissed off Twilight, 'That dream really pissed her off,' I thought. I looked away and continued flying until I reached a cloud. I yawned and laid on the cloud, 'before I sleep think of a plan, it has to be full proof,' I thought. 'Yes, that could work,' I thought to myself. I then closed my eyes and went into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_December 16, 9:35 A.M._

_Twilight's house_

_Twilight P.O.V_

I was almost ready for the picnic; we would just relax and maybe look at the clouds. I myself would be reading books as a usual pass time, 'Pinkie will do it, because she thinks you were laughing at her,' I heard in my head. I stomped my hoof on the floor, "Twilight, don't let Mike get to you," said Spike. "I know, but after what he said, I can't get him out of my head! He warns us that pinkie will kill us and he kept secrets!" I said. "Twilight, he can't be right about everything, and his dad died here, it must have been a nightmare, everypony has nightmares about dead-." "He said he hated-," "_Used _to hate ponies," said Spike, "He said it himself, he ate his own words." "Take care of the place for me Spike," I said, I left afterwards.

I walked through Ponyville, something worried me thought, I felt like somepony was following me. I looked behind me then above, 'Mike is an alicorn, so he can walk on clouds,' I thought. I continued to walk without a worry in the world, "Don't let him get to your head, Twilight," I whispered to myself.

* * *

_Ten minutes later_

_At the spot_

"Hey Twilight," said Applejack, "Hey Applejack, hi Rarity," I said. "Twilight, are you still thinking about him?" asked Rarity. "He said that Pinkie would kill us for laughing at her. Why wouldn't I be thinking about him?" I said. "Twi, he lost his dad, well at least to guy who took care of him, why wouldn't he hate this world," Applejack said. "Are we waiting on Pinkie? She's never late," I said. "Let's just get ready and wait for Pinkie," Rarity said.

* * *

_December 16, 9:15 A.M._

_Next to Twilight's_

_Mike P.O.V._

I woke up to a sharp pain in my ribs, "Agh! How long does this 'regeneration' take?" I asked myself. I looked at my watch, '9:15 A.M.', 'Crap,' I thought. I have a quick yawn and flew off the cloud, 'Déjà vu,' I thought. I flew to until a cloud nearby Twilight's house, but then my stomach gave a growl, 'Crap, I didn't eat anything last night… the backpack, TO SWEET APPLE ACRES!' I thought as I quickly flew away to the acres. 'I have to make this quick,' I thought.

* * *

_Five minutes later_

_Sweet Apple Acres_

I landed at the Acres in the middle of trees, 'O.K., if I was near here when I woke up. Where would the spot be?' I thought as I looked around. 'Think, a light as bright as the sun can lead to a floor covered with… ashes!' I thought. I looked around for burn marks and the source of them. 'Things just get more complicated by the minute,' I thought. After a few minutes of looking, I then suddenly saw a small speck of ash, 'Bingo!' I thought.

I looked around, 'A small part of something leads to a big part of it,' I thought. I looked at my watch quickly, '9:45 A.M.', 'Crap, I have to hurry,' I thought. Every minute counted, 'This is an entire world at stake, if I don't find that pack, I'll be done for!' I thought. I looked around a bit more, I saw more ashes, and it led to what I knew the ashes would lead to. 'There it is!' I thought. I found my backpack next to a pile of clothes, 'What a coincidence, my clothes that no longer fit…' I thought. I walked over to the backpack, but the moment I touched it, I burned myself and it started to glow. The backpack then turned into saddlebags with shield icons, "Ha ha! Yes, brilliant, now to see if the bars are still here," I said out loud, "Man, I sounded like the Doctor there for a moment."

I opened the bag, and the cereal bars were still there, 'Kellogg's chocolate chip and pretzel greatness, it's been a while," I thought. I opened the wrapper with the magic of my horn and I ate the bar in just a few seconds, "Thank god…," I said. I looked at the time on my watch, my eyes widened, '10:25 A.M.', I put on the bags and started flying off to the spot, "Crap, too long! I need to be there in at least two minutes!" I yelled. I continued flying until a saw a grey blur, and I crashed into it. It was a long drop, 'Thank the lord I'm not unconscious,' I thought. "Ugh…, why does this happen to me?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I looked behind me to see Ditzy, around her were envelopes. She looked at me and said, "Oh! It's you Mike," she said. "Sorry Ditzy," I got up and quickly picked up the envelopes, "You're a mail pony?" I asked, "Yep," she said. "Sorry about that, I gotta run, fly, whatever you know what I mean!" I said. I quickly flew away.

* * *

_Two to three minutes later,_

_The spot_

I landed at a nearby hill next to their picnic spot. 'Good, not too late,' I thought, they were still relaxing on the picnic blanket, Twilight was reading, and Applejack and rarity were waiting… for Pinkie Pie. They did not notice me though; I landed pretty far from them. I had my wings at the ready, my facial expression, I'm pretty sure, had a pissed off look. I was thinking about the video, 'I can alter the events of time, and that video will be just that, a video that has nothing to do with the MLP timeline," I thought.

I then saw the pink pony, Pinkie Pie, my reflexes were about to kick in, but I stopped myself. I then saw Twilight look up from her book, and she then started to wave 'hello' at Pinkie. Pinkie was a few feet away before… decapitating Twilight, my senses then kicked in. I then yelled out a battle cry, "YAAAAHHHHH!" My wings then started flapping quickly, two times faster than last time. Pinkie jumped up ready to punch, I then jumped and, even when I was at least fifty feet away, I flew faster than I could, well, faster than I can, and went in for the save.

Twilight's eyes widened as the events I explained were actually real, she realized I was right about these cursed dreams. Even if they tell the future, I learned that I could change it. "No!" I yelled, I then pushed twilight out of the way, and it left Pinkie to punching a small crater in the ground. Pinkie then looked at me, her giant fake smile staring at me. I looked at Twilight, I was on top of her, "I told you so," I said, "I feel like an idiot," she said, "Don't," I said. I got up and summoned the keyblade, Pinkie was staring at me then looked at Rarity, "Don't even think about it," I said. She jumped and was about to crush Rarity's head, "STRIKE RAID!" I yelled, Pinkie's eyes widened, she knew she would have missed this one as well. She was knocked back by the Strike Raid attack. She was on the floor, lying there, "Oh crap, I shouldn't have don't that…," I said, "And why not?" Twilight asked as afraid as Fluttershy would have been. "Enable Scan Lenses!" I yelled as my vision turned blue, I then looked at Pinkie.

_Scanning…_

_Scan complete_

_Name: Pinkamena Diane Pie_

_Nickname: Pinkie Pie_

_Kill-o-meter: You're F***ed_

_Description: It is unknown why Pinkie would kill the other five in 'Smile HD', but one thing is known. Ekim Rekrap installed the 'Kill-o-meter on Pinkie Pie in order to bring havoc and break friendship forever by destroying Equestria._

"Damn it! I should've known," I said, while closing my eyes for three seconds. "What?" asked Rarity, "Ekim is responsible for this, he installed something called a 'Kill-o-meter', I don't know who Ekim is, all I know is that he wants to rule the multiverse," I said. Their eyes widened, "What!?" they all said. "Less talking, and more running!" I yelled as pinkie got up and started charging up a pink energy ball. We all ran out separate directions, "Pinkie! Come to your senses, don't you know what you're doing?!" yelled Twilight. "I'm not a scientist, but I don't think she's gonna listen!" I said. I yelled, "Blizzard!" she dodged that by a landslide, "I need to get a clear-," "You can't!" yelled applejack and Rarity, "She's our friend, and you can't just kill her like that!" Applejack yelled. "We wouldn't forgive ourselves for not helping her!" yelled Rarity.

When Pinkie continued charging the ball, I aimed my keyblade at Pinkie, "NO!" they yelled, "BLIZZA-," I yelled before I got cut off by Rainbow Dash pinning me down, "And what are you doing here!?" she yelled. I looked to my right, Pinkie was almost going to attack, Pinkie fired the ball and it led to something similar to Kamehameha from Dragon Ball Z. I pushed Dash out of the energy's radius, "That answer your question? What are the words I'm looking for...? I TOLD YOU SO!" I said. Pinkie got up to me and punched my chest, the air got knocked out of me, I got knocked back to the tree. She walked up to me with her big smile and mouthed, 'Help me,' she was about to punch me with fear in her eyes until I sang weakly, "_Your name is Pinkie Pie, and you are here to say. You're gonna make us smile and brighten up our day…." _I then spat blood on the floor, and she stopped with her eyes widened and about to frown. She then looked to her left to see Dash, she then pinned Dash down. 'Two seconds,' I thought, I summoned the keyblade and flipped it to the dull side and hit her at the back of her head. She looked at me and didn't harm Dash, and I hit her harder at the head. It wasn't long before she was knocked out. I wasn't a strong guy though, so it would make sense why the first impact wouldn't work. "Enable Scan Lenses!" I yelled, "Applejack, Rainbow Dash, everypony, hold her down!" I looked at Pinkie; she woke up instantly when everypony held her down. "Alright Freaky Pie, get ready to be turned back into Pinkie Pie," I said. "Hack and vaporize the Kill-o-meter!" Pinkie then struggled harder.

_Hacking…_

Pinkie, erm, Freaky Pie continued to struggle, "Just a bit longer!" I yelled.

_50%, 61%, 79%, 95%_

_100%_

_Hacking complete; Kill-o-meter vaporized_

I closed my eyes for three seconds once again, "I wasn't known to be a strong one, or a smart one," I said, "All of these wins were just luck." They looked at me, Applejack said, "Luck or not Mike, you did what you were meant to do and…," she sight, "we owe you an apology. "Stop, that's enough," I said. I walked off, and I looked behind me to see everypony looking at me in disappointment. I reached into my saddlebag and pulled out my binder, I then opened the binder. I ripped every page that I wrote in school, I then grabbed a pencil, "I know this isn't what's used to write in this world, but I don't care,' I thought. I wrote the words:

_Dear Celestia,_

_I'm ready_

_Sincerely, Mike Parker, the Traveler_

I then folded the page and made my way to Twilight's house.

* * *

_Ten minutes later_

_Ponyville, The spot where Ed died_

I looked at Ed's corpse, and I looked behind me to see the Mane Six walking towards me. I summoned my keyblade, and I then aimed my keyblade at Ed. I was about to cry as I said, "Fire…," The ball of fire burned his corpse. I reached to my saddlebag to get the pages that I ripped out; I threw the pages at the fire. I then felt something land on my back. I took it and it was my violin case, I looked behind me, and Applejack said, "I found it next to your stuff the other day," she put a hoof behind her head. I looked back to Ed's body, "I'm sorry this isn't the type of funeral you wanted… dad," I said.

I opened the violin case, "Please hooves, don't get in the way," I was great at the violin, but I wasn't the best, I would even sing, and just like I play the violin, I was great, but didn't have the voice of an angel. I put the bow across the strings, and played the song 'Simple and Clean', I sang along to the tune as well. The moment I finished, the corpse turned into ashes. I said, "Aero," and summoned the keyblade, a gust of wind blew the ashes away. I walked over to Twilight and said, "Tell Spike to send this to the princess, please," I took out the letter. I bowed my head as she left, I sighed, "He may have not been my dad, but he took care of me my whole life. Thought, I didn't think he would see me as a hero, but I know that he knew that something like this could happen," I said. I was about to cry, until Fluttershy came over and said, "I'm sorry, about what I said in the hospital." "I'm sorry for worrying you, I shouldn't have said what happened in the dream, and I should've-." I said before Rainbow Dash interrupted, "Stop there, if you wouldn't have told us about the dream you wouldn't have stopped Pinkie from destroying us and the world," she said. "Hey Rarity," she looked at me, "Could you make me some clothes?" I asked. "Why certainly, first tell me what you want me to do, and tell me why," she said. "I want the clothes to flow with the wind and to answer your question. One, I am going to try and save the multiverse, and two, we're going to the Crystal Empire," I said. Her eyes widened, "Then let's go!" she said as she grabbed my hoof, and we then headed for her house. I mouthed to the others, "What the hell did I get myself into?" We made it and she started taking measurements. "I'll have you ready in less than two hours, I promise!" she said.

* * *

_Two hours later_

_1:38 P.M._

We were done with the clothes, I looked at myself in the mirror," Dang, you even got my favorite color, blue!" I said. My new clothes consisted of a blue coat, on the back it had a symbol of a shield red and yellow shield with a crown inside of it, like the cutie mark, minus the crown, and I had a black shirt under. "I did my best work," she said, I was gonna give her the bits but she pushed them back to me, "All you can do is say that you were wrong about saying that I wasn't good at fashion," she said. I laughed and gave a smile, "O.K., I'm sorry," I said. "Let's go! She said. I got my bags and nearly left until I saw something, a blue bow tie. I grinned, 'As said by the Doctor, bow ties are cool," I thought, I grabbed the bow tie and left fifty bits.

* * *

_Five minutes later_

_The Train station_

Rarity made it to the train station before me, and before her was the other five. "Why look at you looking fancy," said Applejack. Rarity said, "It took me a bit but I finally-," she stopped when she saw the bow tie, "What is that?" she asked. "It's a bow tie, bow ties are cool," I said. She took the bow tie from off of my neck, "Damn it," I said looking away. I looked at the others, "All aboard for the Crystal Empire!" we heard the conductor yell. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" said Pinkie. We got on the train and took our seats. "The princess told me to go to the Crystal Empire when I'm ready," I said, "Well are you?" asked Twilight. "Well of course!"I said, I then put a hoof in the air as I said, "Allons-Y!" The other's laughed at me, "I'm never saying 'Let's go' in French again," I said, "Only when it's necessary." The train started, the others smiled at each other, "For once, I have friends that act like friends," I said," That's all I ever wanted in my life." I then looked out the window as we left Ponyville. I saw him, waving at me, the Slender Man, or at least in this form, the Slender Pony. I heard a voice in my head; I knew it was him, 'I played my part, now the real nightmare begins.' Fluttershy then poked me, "Are you O.K.?" she asked. I replied with, "Yeah," I opened the window and looked back at the station, he was gone, I went back inside and said, "I'm just fine."

* * *

_**Author's Note: (Sarcasm) HMM, Mr. Slendy is gonna start the nightmare… wonder what that will mean. (No sarcasm) That's not the bad news, this is the news, don't expect a new chapter next week, cause I'm working on chapters 6 and 7. I'm combining them to make chapter 6 alone, but I'll indicate which chapter is which during the next chapter. Anyways, favorite and review!**_


	6. Crystal Empire and Entering the Portal

Chapter 6+7: The Crystal Empire/Entering the Portal

* * *

_**Author's Note: ANOTHER PROBLEM IS AT HAND! I just remembered that there is a school band concert on Saturday, and I WILL NOT BE HERE ON SATURDAY. Which is why I released this today, and as you can see, Chapter 7 is where he enters IT. Oh yes, I'll also mark which chapter is which. ENJOY!**_

* * *

_Chapter 6: The Crystal Empire_

_December 16, 1003 C.R., 12:40 A.M._

_The Train, Railroad to the Crystal Empire_

_Mike P.O.V._

I looked at my watch, '12:40', "Time is slow, time is fast, it's different for others," I said, I let out a sigh. "You could always read a book," said Twilight. "The books I read come from my world, I think I left those over there," I said, "God, I should have brought _'Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows' _or _'Pendragon' _when I had the chance." I then face hoofed, "I don't think those books would have made it through the portal anyways," I said. "Why don't you check then, and what is _'Harry Potter' _and _'Pendragon'_?" Twilight said. "Forget what I said," I said, "I should check my bags for something." I looked through the saddlebag, and I took out a flashlight, a binder, and a pencil. I looked through some more, nothing, "Ugh," I said, "Come on Mike, there are a lot of things you can do when you're on a train!" said Pinkie. "Hoof wrestling," said Applejack, who was hoof wrestling Rainbow Dash, "Reading," said Twilight, who was obviously reading a book. "Singing," said Fluttershy. "I only sing when I need to calm myself, and I don't have a book," I said. I then looked at my violin case, 'I guess I could play a song,' I thought.

I grabbed my violin case and played _'Simple and Clean'_ again, "That song again?" asked Rainbow Dash. "It's the only other song I like!" I said. I stopped playing, "Don't you know any other songs?" Rarity asked. "'_Sanctuary', 'Devil Went Down to Georgia', _I have a tough time with that song_, 'Melissa', _I don't know! I'm good with the violin but I'm not a juke-" I then covered my mouth, 'No jukeboxes here, remember," I thought. "Never mind," I said. I then whistled the _'Doctor Who'_ theme. I closed my eyes and stopped whistling after about two minutes, I then looked at the others, "Happy?" I asked. "Now that I think about it, I should have flown to the Crystal Empire," I said. They looked at me, "Sorry, thinking out loud," I said. I yawned, I put the things back into my bag, I then looked at the flashlight. "Why did I even bring a flashlight to school…," I said, "Too many things happen in my life, but this is the craziest, being a protector." I opened the window and looked outside to the front, still a while to go, but I could see something. "Hey, is that the Crystal Empire?" I asked. Twilight popped her head out of the window, "Yes that is!" She said. 'Next stop, Crystal Empire,' I thought. I went back inside, but I then got worried, 'What did he mean by the real nightmare begins, and will he come to this station?' I thought.

I got up, "I guess I'll wait over at the door," I said. I walked over to the entrance/exit of the train, and took out another granola bar. My stomach then grumbled, I opened the wrapper and then put it inside my bag, 'Can't have these blowing with the wind in this world," I thought. I took a bite of the bar, the train then slowed down, "We are near our destination, the Crystal Empire!" said the conductor on the speakers. "What are you eating?" asked Pinkie, who was right next to me, "It looks sweet!" I looked at her, "It's a granola bar, some are sweet, and some are grainy, my favorite type is chocolate and pretzel," I said, "It wouldn't hurt to give you one, I have like three more in my saddlebag." I took out a bar and got rid of the wrapper, and I then gave it to pinkie. "Try it," I said," The things humans come up with, especially cake." "There's cake in your world?!" she yelled, "What flavors, what toppings, what kind of frosting!?" My eyes widened, I then chuckled and said, "Chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, carrot, and 'angel' cake. Frosting, mostly the same, and toppings are sprinkles, cookies, and fruit sometimes, and I don't know what else." I took a deep breath, "I had the feeling I would do that again," I said. The train stopped a few minutes later, the doors then opened. I walked out and looked both ways, 'Thank god he isn't here,' I thought. Pinkie hopped out and told me, "Granola bars are good! Not as good as cupcakes but they're good!" The others walked out chatting, I walked out of the station and then I was awed. "Holy," I said, I looked at everything, the buildings, the castle, the PONIES were all made of crystal. "Aren't you familiar with something like this?" asked Twilight. "The houses in Ponyville compared with mine are the same, except for your's and Shy's, sometimes, but this is out of the creation of humans! They can do anything with crystals, make jewelry, well that's the only thing but SWEET JESUS!" I said. The others looked at me with surprised looks, "I did it again, didn't I…," I said. I face hoofed, "Where do we go anyways?" I asked. They pointed at the castle, and I have a huge grin, "BRILLIANT!" I yelled.

I ran towards the castle, "Hey! Last one there is a rotten egg!" I yelled, "I like the way you think Mike!" yelled Rainbow Dash. She flew faster than I could run, "You're not the only one with wings!" I said as I jumped off the ground and started flying as fast as her. "Well you adjusted to those quickly" she said, "I'm a quick learner," I said with a smile. We made it to the castle at about the same time. We both looked behind us to see the others running, "Call it a draw?" I asked, "Yeah, you just got lucky there," she said, "The fights I went through were luck, this wasn't," I said. "Right," she said sarcastically, "What in the heck were you two thinking!?" Applejack yelled, exhausted. "Just having a bit of friendly competition," I said, "Besides, I had two days of pain, mostly, taken away from my world, losing a parent." I felt a tear drop down my face, "I should stop talking," I said, "Where's the entrance?" I asked as wiped the tear off. "Follow us," said Twilight, "Good idea, still not familiar with this place," I said.

* * *

_2:03 P.M., Same Day_

_Throne Room Entrance_

"I'll stay out here for a bit," I said, "you might as well tell the princesses about, the incidents." "Why, you were the one who-," I stopped Fluttershy there, "I don't want to remember, but I'm forced to," I said, "That, we can understand," said Twilight. The girls walked over to the guarded door, the large doors opened and Twilight and the others went inside. I looked around, 'Heartless can appear anywhere, and everywhere, better keep my eyes peeled,' I thought. I sat on the floor, and looked at my watch, 'Take a while to relax, it may be a few minutes,' I thought.

* * *

_Twenty Minutes Later_

_2:24 P.M._

I was on the brink of falling asleep. I gave a yawn, 'Does it really take this long to explain everything?' I thought. I looked to my right, nothing but hallways with more hallways. I looked to my left, the guarded door, and I then looked toward my right again, to see a shadow, not the Heartless Shadow, dart from one hallway to another. I ran towards the hallways and looked both ways; no pony/no one was there. 'I must be seeing things,' I thought. "Sir," I heard behind me, I turned around to see one of the two guards from the door, "The princesses would like to see you in the throne room," he said. The knight escorted me to the door, and I then inhaled and sighed. I opened the door and went inside the room. "Hello Michael," I heard Princess Celestia say, "Twilight and the others explained the incidents, now I want to hear from you." She looked at me, as with Luna and another princess. The third princess was pink, sapphire eyes, a mane that had bright pink, purple, and pale gold streaks, and a cutie mark of what looked like a crystal heart. "Well, this is awkward, my side eh?" I said, "Well then, I actually never knew that even some fictions in my world could come to life, but on to the first story. I was on my way to see Rainbow Dash so she could teach me how to fly. We were going to her 'training grounds' but then, well, a Darkside came. It punched the floor and made a portal appear. Shadows came out and the portal attacked Fluttershy, Rainbow protected her though. I got furious and used the keyblade to do a finish command known as 'Blade Rush'. I managed to kill the Darkside, but the heart of it was actually my…," I stopped there, "I don't want to say the last part," I said.

I sighed, the princesses looked at me, "Is that all?" asked Luna. "No, the second part is that I explained my story to the six that my dreams tell me the future, but this particular dream was a film I watched, and here is the sick part. It was made by someone called MisterDavie, it is called Smile HD, he has something against ponies though, and he made the main antagonist Pinkie Pie. Pinkie was shown killing her five friends and eventually destroying all of Equestria. I managed to help her with the help of these five. Though, it was something called a 'Kill-o-meter' that was installed by Ekim Rekrap, and that's it." I stared at them, and I then fell on my back, "Fourth time, ugh," I said. I started panting a bit, "Well that was some… interesting information Michael," said Luna. "Oh yes, before I forget, Cadence?" Cadence stood up and introduced herself, "I am Princess Mi Amore Cadenza, but you can call me Princess Cadence," she said, "That story was a bit strange." "Quick question though, how did the Universe Lords tell you about me, and how come I don't know then, even though I am born one?" I asked. "They didn't tell us, but they sent us this," said Celestia, she gave me a scroll. "A scroll, that's way too clichéd," I said, I opened it to see everything that happened in the last three days. The pictures looked a bit Egyptian by the looks of it, but I was able to make it out. My real form getting sucked inside a portal, my pony form running from Applejack, me next to Fluttershy's on a rainy day, me fighting the Darkside, then to the Pinkamena incident. I looked at the last pictue, my eyes widened, 'Slender Pony' waving at me. The language, although, was gibberish. "Scan Lenses, enable!" I said. It started scanning the words and pictures.

_Scanning…_

_Scan Complete_

_Acquired legend: The Protector's Path_

_Lore Origins: The Universe of the Universe Lords_

_Description (Translation): The 'human' Protector would have lost someone dear to him, and get attracted to the 'Multiverse Vortex'. The Protector then would have turned into an Equestrian alicorn and battle the Darkside without hesitation. Shortly after, he would have met the three rulers of Equestria. He will have seen the portal, and enter it afterwards._

"The portal? You mean to tell me I have to enter the same portal that caused this whole mess?" I asked. Princess Luna shook her head, "Yes and no, yes because the portal carries similarities towards the other portal you entered," she said. "No, because the portal carries to another world connected to ours," said Celestia. "So that other portal was only 'connected' to my world when it was opened, but was cut off when it closed?" I asked. "You're really learning 'Traveler'," she said. I knocked my head, "I was born a quick learner," I said. She looked at me and smiled, "Too many things happened, but the thing that Ekim shouldn't have done was take away my da- Edward's live, I knew I was ready after his death," I said. Her smile faded, "Vengeance isn't the key to victory," said Luna. "I know, but this, getting a chance to do this, and finally getting friends that act like friends, that's all I ever wanted. But Tyler, he never acted like a friend," I said. "Anyways, I should be asking more important things, like where the portal is," I said. The princesses stood up, "I will show you," said Cadence. The princesses walked past me and I followed them, so did the others.

"'Friends that act like friends' eh?" said Applejack, "Second time you said that." "I was a loner, the only, 'friend', I had was Tyler, but the only good thing that jerk did was push me out of the way. I don't know why that legend said someone 'dear to me'," I said. Twilight spoke up, "Friends don't have to act like friends to be friends." "Easy for you to say…," I said, "'Dear to me', in other words the only friend I had." I put the scroll in my backpack and took out the folded paper that Ed gave to me. "Speaking of 'dear to me', I never opened this," I said. "I need to find out about my 'real' parents," I said. I opened the parchment, it said, 'Please take care of Mike for us.' "What does it say?" asked Fluttershy, "What do you mean? Can't you read it?" I asked. "It's blank," she said. I looked at it again, the letters then faded. 'It's junk now," I thought. I put it back into my pack, "We're here," said Cadence, the room had a mirror. "What?" I asked, "It's a mirror, what's up with the mirror?" "It's not a mirror, it's a portal leading to another world," said Celestia. "The portal opens once every thirty moons," said Luna. "Agh! Ze clichés! Zey burn!" I yelled trying to sound German. They looked at me, "Sorry, but when you're in a world that has many movie clichés, ugh, it gets annoying," I said, "Anyways, so that would leave about fourteen days, or moons, oh god, I won't be able to get used to medieval languages." I looked at the mirror, "Quick question, can the portal get destroyed?" I asked. "Yes, but you would bave to destroy the other side, or break this mirror," said Celestia. "Scan Lenses, enable!" I said, I looked at the mirror.

_Scanning…_

_Scan complete_

_Item identified as: Portal_

_Description: After every 30 days, this portal will open for three days, and it is unknown where this leads to until you pass through it. This portal can easily be repaired by replacing the mirror, or repairing the portal exactly the same on the same. It does not require magic to activate._

"That's strange," I said, "Even if you destroy this portal, you can just repair the mirror the exact same way, then the portal will open again." Princess Celestia shot a surprised look, "Don't believe me?" I asked. I was about to break mirror, but then stopped, "What am I thinking!? I don't want to get seven years of bad luck!" I said. They all sighed in relief, "Anyways, you get the point," I said. I continued to look at the mirror, and I looked at the bottom of my neck, 'Damn it Rarity,' I thought. I continued to look at the mirror, "What are you looking at?" asked Twilight, "Probably upset that I took away the bow tie," Rarity said to Twilight. I ignored that, but something was off about the mirror. I decided to tell them, "Something is off," I said, "something is off about the mirror." I continued looking, though there was nothing out of the ordinary. I turned away from it, "Never mind, it's just my eyes playing tricks on me," I said. "Tricks!? I can do some tricks!" Pinkie yelled, "Not what I mean!" I said. I looked at my watch and yawned, '4:01 P.M.'. "Things took longer than expected I would assume," I said, "I can't believe I'm tired." My stomach grumbled, "And I think I know the reason why I'm tired." "How many bits do I have…," I said to myself. I looked inside the bag, "430 bits, more than enough for food." "We'll help you with that, you helped us, we should repay you," said Cadence.

* * *

_7:11 P.M._

_Crystal Empire, My temporary bedroom_

I had a somewhat satisfying dinner, 'The food here is weird, but it tasted good,' I thought, 'should of paid them.' I t was a bit early, but I closed my eyes and relaxed for a few seconds. I took one last glimpse of the place, 'I have one more day,' I thought, 'New friends first, but second I'm gonna leave them, for now. I hope the beings in the other world are nice.' Cadence allowed me to sleep in this room for the night. I went to the 'portal room' and I looked at my reflection. 'Something was off, what was it?' I thought. I looked around the room using the mirror, I then noticed what I was looking for, and at… _**him**_. My eyes widened, I looked behind me, but no pony was there. I looked up, down, left, and right, but no pony was there. 'I know, I should get some fresh air,' I thought. I walked towards 'my' room and opened the door, "CRAP!" I yelled as a dark, yet large figure charged to me, but missed barely. It left a hole in to the room across, which was Fluttershy's room. She screamed as she ran out of the room, she saw me and hid behind me, "What is that!?" she asked. The other ponies ran up to us, "It's just way too late for this," said Applejack. The large Heartless got up and turned around, "Oh god," I said, "What is going on here!?" yelled Luna, "Oh god," I said again. The Heartless had Purple clothes the barely fit, dark skin, a silver hat, and a creepy smile as it 'breathed like a fat guy would'. "I know this is kind of useless as I already know what it is, but 'Scan Lenses, enable!'" I said.

_Scanning…_

_Scan complete_

_Identified as: Large Body_

_Species: Heartless_

_Description: The largest common Heartless, it uses it's size as a weapon, and armor. What is strange is it is also faster than it looks. Though, this is only when it charges at the prey; it has more trouble walking than it does running. It's attacks include body slamming and swinging it's arms to attack nearby foes, and charging to knock out the foe in one hit._

I summoned the keyblade, I swung at the large body, but I wound up getting knocked back. I fell to my back and dropped the Kingdom Key. "What's the problem? Can't you take that guy out?" asked Rainbow. "The Large Body is so fat that he uses his stomach as a shield, NO JOKE!" I yelled. It started to charge again, "Run," said Applejack, "Way ahead of you," I said as we all started running.

"Why can't you use your magic!?" asked Twilight, "Because the keyblade uses up my strength for every magic command! I need to sleep for a few hours to give me my strength back or I need to drink Ether!" I said. "But what about your horn!?" she asked, "I only know how to use telekinesis!" I said. "You're the only one who knows these things!" said Applejack. "Only in video games, but I think the things I've seen in that world… the back! The Large Body's weak point is the back!" I yelled. They Large Body started charging at us again, "Incoming!" yelled Dash. I summoned the keyblade again, "Mind someone helping me please!" I yelled. I stopped running and faced the charging Heartless. I tried blocking the attack from the Large Body, but it backfired. As it impacted on the blade, I got knocked back instantly, "Incoming projectile, AKA ME!" I yelled. I fell flat on my stomach on the landing, "So much for the Traveler," I said. I then got up, "I really need some help!" I said. Princess Luna stopped, so did Dash, "I'll distract it," said Dash as she started circling the Large Body. "I'll try and damage it while she distracts it," said Luna. She started charging up a ball of energy on her horn, Luna aimed the horn at the Body. "Great ideas!" I yelled, "Mike…" Fluttershy whispered to my ear, I looked behind to see Soldiers and Shadows materializing in front of us. My eyes widened, "Wait, if there are Heartless in the castle…," I said. Princess Cadence looked at me with a worried look, so did the others, "Then…" "They could be in the entire empire," she said. I looked at Luna and Dash as they continued to fight the Body. "Blizzard!" I yelled, the ice left my keyblade and hit the Body, and it froze on its tracks. I ran towards the body and stabbed it on the back. It vaporized and it left a small chest and some munny.

I smiled and grabbed the chest, "I knew these would drop some time," I said. "What's inside it?" asked Fluttershy. I opened it and saw a a glass bottle containing a scroll. "The answer to my magic problem," I said. I grabbed the scroll and unrolled it. It showed the two words 'Fire Raid'. I looked at the Heartless and yelled, "FIRE RAID!" Fire surrounded my blade as I threw it. The attack destroyed the shadows that surrounded it, but only left the burn effect on the Soldiers. "Buck them!" I said to Applejack. She looked at the Soldiers and then at me, she smiled and got the message. I made the keyblade disappear as I ran closer to the soldiers, "Time to fight some heartless, hoof to hand!"

Applejack and I started to buck the Heartless as they vaprorized, until it only left with munny turning into bits. All the bits got attracted to me. "Check the empire!" yelled Cadence, we went to the balcony and saw the sight. The Heartless covered the empire as knights tried to defend the empire, it only left with many casualties. "I'll say the same thing I said before. I'M JUST A BEGINNER!" I said.

* * *

_Chapter 7: Entering the Portal!_

_**Author's note: I thought about it for a bit and thought, "Ah what the heck! Put an author's note!" Anyways, I hope this built up the tension, and as the third commenter said, I will be adding a new character! Anyways, if you have any ideas or new OCs you would like to discuss with me about for the future, my Skype is: Slendy Spy.**_

* * *

_December 16, 1003 C.R., 7:26 P.M._

_Crystal Empire_

_Mike P.O.V._

All of the knights I saw died, the corpses transformed into Shadows, Soldiers, and Large Bodies. "This world is supposed to be peaceful…," I said, about to break down into insanity. I heard hoof steps behind me, I turned around to see a white stallion, with a dark blue mane, and a cutie mark of a blue shield with a purple star inside and three bright blue stars above the shield. "Cadence, everything we tried just leads to more casualties, and who is this?" he said. Princess Cadence looked at the stallion, and then to me, "This is Michael Parker, Mike, this is Shining armor, my husband," she said. "May we do introductions later?" I asked, "We need to fight off the Heartless before this place gets destroyed!" I looked at shining armor, his uniform signified his leadership towards the knights, "Are you the Captain of the Guards!?" I asked, "Yes," he answered, "Call off the knights! We can't suffer more deaths! _I _can't suffer seeing death!" I said. I hit my head, "There better not be a thousand of these guys," I said to myself. Shining armor when to the edge of the balcony and yelled, "RETREAT!" "Why are the Heartless here anyways?!" he asked. "They want to kill me," I said, "They feed off the hearts of beings in every world, and we're the main course!"

I then sat down and thought for a moment, "How can I destroy these Heartless; I'm the only blader here," I said. I then realized, 'I don't have to do things alone, look ad Edward and Alphonse Elric, the Teen Titans, and the Doctor and his companions," I thought. I walked over to the edge, "I don't have to do things alone," I said, "And that's why you are all going to help me!" Fluttershy's widened, "I'm fine here thank you!" she said as she darted off, "I'll get her," said Dash. I sighed as I got on the railing of the balcony, "What are you doing?!" asked Celestia. "What I was born to do; what my cutie mark is telling me to do," I said, "GERONIMO!" I yelled as I jumped off the balcony, "Mike! Start flying!" yelled Twilight. I ignored the command, 'Every hero has an entrance,' I thought. I started floating down using my wings. The Heartless were running towards the castle, 'I can't do this on my own,' I thought, "Fire Raid!" I yelled, I threw the flaming blade at the army of Heartless, but just at the nick of time, a Large Body jumped and landed feet first and blocked the blade from hitting the Heartless. Though, this didn't stop it from burning the Body. I then heard loud cracking sounds, and I looked up to see balls of light getting launched. I looked at the balls of light, and when they impacted the ground they exploded.

My eyes widened, 'From a peaceful nation to a battlefield,' I thought when tears left my eyes. I shook my head, and I looked at the attacking Heartless and attacked without warning. I summoned the keyblade back to me and started swinging it no matter what was around me, 'Geez, looks like all that 'sword fighting' with Tyler really paid off in the past,' I thought. I continued to swing until I hit a Large Body. The Large Body looked at me and then it jumped up in the air, "Agh!" I yelled as I tried to block, but then something pushed me. I opened my eyes to see Rainbow Dash. "You're not alone Mike," she said, I looked to my right to see the others. I smiled and got up, "Thank you," I said, "Where are the princesses?" "They are inside, sShining Armor is commanding the knights, and we are here to help," said Applejack. I turned around, "Not much of fighters, nor am I, but we are heroes!" I said, "And saving lives is what we do best!" I looked behind me, and I saw the girls had necklaces, except for Twilight, who had a crown. My keyblade started shining, I smiled, "BLADE RUSH!" I yelled. I quickly got in front of a shadow and started attacking. The others used the necklaces/crown to fire projectiles that seemed to have destroyed the Heartless somehow. The last strike of Blade Rush left with only one Large Body. It gave a frown and started shaking. I walked up to it and said, "Hello, I'm the Traveler, basically, RUN!" It then disappeared, "Traveler two, Heartless zero," I said. "Who said we were keeping score?" asked Applejack, "No one, we won," I said. "Don't think you have won yet!" I heard myself yell. "What did you say?" asked Fluttershy.

"I didn't say anything," I said. I looked around and saw that one pony fly into view. He was an alicorn, with a blond coat and mane, red eyes, and a red coat and a white T-shirt, and a cutie mark of a planet being destroyed. My eyes widened, "No…," I said. "Yes, Mike, it's me, Ekim Rekrap!" he yelled as he touched the ground. I walked in reverse, I started shaking, and most of all, I was angry. "You enjoying the view of a peaceful city getting destroyed!?" he asked with a menacing grin on his face. "It's just a city, you didn't destroy a world!" I said. "Just note: that was only the start," he said, "The start of what?" I asked. "Oh, you don't remember what they told you? It is the start of the Multiverse War!" he yelled. Fluttershy ran behind me at what Ekim said. "Hey you meanie, how come you think its fun to hurt other ponies!?" Pinkie Pie yelled. "The cries of fear, pain, and suffering, buildings collapsing, and lives being taken," he said. I summoned the kayblade, "Strike Raid!" I threw the keyblade, but a force field appeared around him. He laughed, "If you want more answers, you had better catch me!" he said as he flew inside the castle. I flew after Ekim, so did Dash, "Come back here!" I yelled.

He was quickly turning inside the castle, until he went to a room. The princesses were on our tail as we followed Ekim, "Sayonara!" he yelled. We went inside the room to see him enter the portal, "What!? It isn't supposed to open yet!" said Luna. I was determined to get him, so I flew to the mirror, only to face plant against a solid surface. "Damn it!" I yelled, the others made it here quickly, "Did you get him, did you?" Pinkie asked. "No…" I said, "He entered the portal." "How?" asked Twilight. The princesses looked at me, expecting and answer, they knew I knew the answer. "Scan Lenses, enable!" I yelled, I then looked at the mirror.

_**KEYHOLE LOCATED!**_

That message popped onto the lenses instantly. The keyhole appeared on the mirror. "The keyhole," I said, "That's how Ekim went through, he opened the keyhole," said Celestia. I got up and looked at the keyhole, "Are you gonna go after him?" asked Fluttershy, "I have no choice," I said. I turned around and looked at the others, "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I promise to visit you all one day, but for now I have a mission," I said. I turned around and summoned the keyblade, "Keyhole, OPEN!" I yelled. A beam of light appeared off the keyblade, and hit the keyhole. The keyhole disappeared, "Is that it?" asked Dash. "Nope," I said. I looked at the others, and smiled, "I never smiled like this in years," I said, "GERONIMO!" I yelled as I ran towards the mirror. I actually went through the mirror this time, and now, I was on my way to another world.

* * *

_Unknown Time_

_Unknown Place_

_Ekim P.O.V._

I went back into the meeting hall, where I invite all the evil minds in the Multiverse to discuss what to do when Michael reaches their worlds. "Hello Ekim," said a blocky man with no pupils, "You have finally revealed yourself to Michael, vy?" asked the soul of a German scientist. "It was the time to show myself, accordint to the legend," I said. "Even if you try to kill him, it is said he will-," said a mutated corpse with pulsing muscles, "We know what will happen to him, just like the Time Lords, my own kind," said a silver-haired man with a red sweater and crimson eyes. "These Discussions are useless! We should just exterminate him!" said a robotic being. "Stop it! Just stop! We need to wait; the alarm will sound when the Traveler enters your universe, now go! I need to think," I said. The others left to their individual universes, "Now then, what to do with you, Elizabeth," I said. I looked up to see a hooded man, "I may have an Idea," he said. "Explain your plan, Book Simon," I said with a smile.

* * *

_April 17, 2012 A.D., 8:25 A.M._

_Vortex to Canterlot High_

_Mike P.O.V._

"This is just way too intense!" I yelled, "I had already been in here for five minutes! I think I'm about to puke…." I upchucked a bit, and I then felt this light give me a painful sensation around my body. 'Don't mind it, just wait," I thought. The light at the end of the vortex got brighter, 'Finally!' I thought. I put my hand out towards the light, "Here I come- wait, a hand? What the f-," I said before I reached the end of the portal.

I had made it to the end of the thing before I landed face first to another world. I took my face out of the dirt and spat on the floor, "So much for a warm welcome," I said to myself. I looked around, everything looked, normal, like planet Earth. In front, a building that looked like a high school, in the back, I saw a statue of a horse. I got up and walked over to the statue. I touched the stand of the statue, and it was solid. I looked back at the school, 'This can't be Earth, everything still feels weird,' I thought. My vision was hazy; I tried to look for the Sonic Glasses, while I heard a sort of beeping noise. I looked to where I heard the beeping, and saw a blue blur, 'Bingo!' I thought. I got the glasses and put them on.

_Scanning user…_

_Identity match!_

_Hello, Michael._

I looked at my hands, and screamed, "Yes! Hands, I love hands, but I liked the hooves though, and legs, oh hello feet-," I said. 'Why the hell am I talking like the 11th Doctor's birth?' I thought. I looked at the school, and I heard a school bell ring. I then looked at my watch. The numbers were scrambling, but then it stopped at '8:30 A.M.'. I then realized something I was nearly too blind to think to myself. 'Agh! Did the pony clothes rip off!? Am I naked!?' I thought. I looked down. I saw skinny jeans, white running shoes, and black T-shirt. I looked at my arms, the blue coat's sleeves were rolled up. I unrolled them then took off my coat. I looked at the back of the coat, and it was the same design Rarity put on it. I looked at the school and I then walked over to the doors. I opened them, and went inside to see trophy cabinets, and hallways. Mostly I saw teens about my age walking to their classes. Most of them looked at me, and they said, "Who is that?" "Why is he wearing that coat?" or something like that. I put my hands in my pockets and tried to look natural, 'I look like some sort of guy from Matrix, how can I act natural?' I though. Something was off about the people, their skin and hair colors, and certain icons on their clothes or accessories; they looked like something from Equestria. "Scan lenses, enable," I whispered.

_Scanning…_

_Scan complete_

_Species name: 'Equestrian' Humans_

_Description: Nothing much is to be said about this species. They were given the name 'Equestrian' Human because their traits are similar to that of their pony counterparts in Equestria. Their planet is not of Equestria or even named Equestria. It is a different Earth with different humans._

I walked around for a bit, 'So these people have the same names as that of the ponies? Well, not to mention the same personalities,' I thought. I looked at a door, and it had a cheap 'Stick' figure of a man, 'Bathroom!' I thought. I ran in there and ran inside a stall.

* * *

_Three minutes later_

I washed my hands and looked at the mirror. 'Same hair, same unpopular and un-nerdy look, still the same,' I thought. I went outside and walked to my left. Everyone was looking at me, they whispered to each other when they looked at me. I looked in the front of me at the blue hallways, blue lockers, and blue people. I hit my head, 'The scan lenses are still enabled!' I thought. I closed my eyes for three seconds and continued to walk forward. I looked to my left and saw someone a bit familiar with someone yelling at her. The girl who had her back to a locker had a white tank top, a green skirt, pink hear, sky blue eyes, and pale yellow skin.

"-and you never try to stand up to me ever!" said an orange skinned girl, hair the 'color of fire', AKA red and yellow streaks, and cyan eyes. She wore a leather jacket, a violet shirt, and an orange skirt with two small violet and pale yellow stripes on the side. I ran towards between them and looked at the orange girl straight in the eyes. "Get, away, from her," I said. "And who are you? Her personal bodyguard?" she asked, "I'm done with her anyways, see you," she then walked off. I was on the verge of summoning the keyblade, but then I stopped instantly. I felt something tap on my shoulder, "Who are you," I heard the girl ask. I turned around, "Michael Parker!" I said, 'O.K., I'm from another world, in another universe, what can I use as a back story?' I thought, 'I lost, nearly lost both my adoptive parents, adoptive mother still alive, hopefully, was an orphan, likes fencing, and standing up for others. Yes, that's good.' "What's your name?" I asked with a smile, "It's… Fluttershy," she said. I looked at her, "Nice to meet you Fluttershy, now tell me, where is the principal's office?" I asked. "Third room to your left," she answered. "Thanks," I said. I ran to the room, "Damn it déjà vu moments!" I said. 'Is it true, human versions?' I thought, 'Oh wait! The 'Equestria Girls', heh, even doll and movie commercials can be of use.'

When I made it to the room, I knocked on the door, "Come in," I heard a familiar voice say. I opened the door, I saw a woman with hair the color like the Aurora Borealis, her skin was white, purple pants, yellow buttoned shirt, and a pin of a sun. She looked up from the desk, "Are you new to this school?" she asked. I looked at her, I then shook my head, "Yes I am, my name is Michael Parker, I moved here from-," I stopped there and thought, 'Great, this is a different Earth, but how do I know this is a country from Earth? Ah! The money!" I thought. I reached over to my backpack, but it wasn't there. I looked behind me and my jaw dropped, I looked at the principal, "What is your name?" I asked. "It's Principal Celestia, Michael," she said, "Will you excuse me Principal Celestia, I forgot my backpack at… home!" I said. I then turned around and ran right into the door, I turned the knob and went outside the room, "Ow, my face!" I yelled. The school bell rang and the students went to their classes for first period. I ran back to the entrance and went outside. I looked around and saw my backpack, it looked like it did before. I grabbed it and opened the backpack, I saw at least 100 United States dollars. My jaw dropped, 'I am in the United States?' I thought. I turned around and I saw a weird difference with the school, to my left, I saw a yellow phone box. I stood up and walked over to it, and tried to open it, it didn't budge on bit. I looked up, 'Police Public Call box,' it said. I had my suspicion towards it and I said, "Enable Scan Lenses."

_Scanning…_

_Error, unable to scan._

'Darn it,' I thought, 'There is obviously something wrong,' I walked away from it and returned to the office. A few minutes later and I opened the door to the office and said, "Hello, my name is Michael Parker, and I came over here from… California," I said. Celestia looked at me, "O.K. Michael, here is your schedule, you start tomorrow, who don't you go into the library to pass the time?" she said. I said, "Thank you for your time," and then walked outside of the office. I then looked at the time, '9:15 A.M.', I then looked for the library.

* * *

_Ten minutes later_

I managed to find the library, some students were already inside. I looked for the fiction section of the library. When I went there, I saw something that caught my attention, "Daring-Do…," I said to myself, I took the book from the shelf, it looked like some Indiana Jones rip off. "Better than nothing, I guess," I said. I then heard loud music that made me jump and drop the book. I turned around to see three girls, probably about two years younger than me, listening to the music. I picked up the book, and walked over to them, I then unplugged the speakers. The girls were a few inches below my height, one of them had violet hair, orange skin, a black hoody, and green shorts. Another of the three was familiar, because she had a green shirt, dark blue skinny jeans with a belt around it, red hair, yellow skin, and a dark pink bow. The third had green eyes, lavender and pink hair, white skin, a white and pink striped shirt, and a yellow dress. I looked at the red head, "Have I seen you before?" I asked her, "No," she answered. I bonked my head and asked, "What were you doing?" "We just wanted to see how many views our new video got," she said. I sighed, "Computers are not for playing, or watching videos, or whatever here. Exit out of there before you three get in trouble," I said. I looked at the monitor, 'Youtube', it said. I walked over and got the mouse, and exited off of the browser. I walked over to a table and started reading. Before I knew it, I started sleeping.

* * *

_Two hours later, 11:36 A.M._

The sound of the lunch bell woke me up. I got up to see that everybody started leaving. I pushed my glasses up and started following the people after the last person left. When I made it to the cafeteria, I just stayed outside, "This is stupid, I am out trying to save the multiverse, and I'm having a normal life again," I said to myself, "Why am I doing this again?" I looked around, making sure that no one heard me, 'Thank god, no one heard,' I thought. I went inside, and it was full of students talking to each other. I walked inside, still everyone was looking like when I first got here. I got a lunch tray and went to the cafeteria lady, "Are you new here?" she asked, "Yeah, I'm new," I said, "Always nice to see a new face around here," she said. I got the food and sat down on an empty table, "And what are you doing sitting on my table?" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up and saw the girl that was 'bullying', more like threatening, Fluttershy. I said, "Who said this was your table," I stood up when I took a bite of the apple from my tray. "I'm not scared of you, embarrass me all you want, but I'm not moving," I said. "You're gonna regret saying that," she said, "What is your name?" I asked, "Sunset Shimmer," she said. 'I'm going to regret saying this,' I thought, "Well then, Sunset, if you've been through the crap I've been through three days ago, there is always something more scary than a simple school bully," I said, "and I think, those things will be here soon," I warned her. She looked at me, then scoffed as she walked away from me, "Scan Lenses, enable," I said.

_Scanning…_

_Scan complete_

_Name: Sunset Shimmer_

_Species: 'Equestrian' Human/Unicorn_

_Description: She was banished from Equestria approximately five to six years ago, she has been living here since._

'I knew I felt a bad vibe,' I thought. I got up and said to everyone, "This is the only time I act like a tough guy," I said. I never noticed, but the others were looking at me, I walked towards the trash can and threw away the leftovers and set the tray on top.

* * *

_Five minutes later_

_Outside of Canterlot High_

I sat down on the stairs, and I summoned the keyblade, 'It's cause of this that I'm in this mess," I thought. I then made it disappear, and I started walking around for a bit, I looked at the yellow phone box. I then touched it, "What, or who, are you?" I asked. I kept feeling something weird and calm about this thing every time I was new it. I then looked behind me, and I saw Slender Man. My eyes widened, I summoned my keyblade, "Strike Raid!" I yelled in fear as I threw the keyblade at him, though, the moment I blinked, he disappeared. I heard the school bell ring. I went back inside, and I saw every student go to their next period, 'I'm going to the gym,' I thought.

* * *

_Five minutes later_

When I went inside, I saw two things. One, there were two girls getting something ready, and two, what they were getting ready was some sort of dance. I got down next to the door and looked at them. One of the girls had bright orange skin, blonde hair, a cowboy hat, and a blue skirt with a belt that had a apple belt buckle, green eyes, and a white shirt with a little bit of green on the top. The other had pink bright pink skin, poofy pink hair, a T-shirt with a heart on it, and a pink skirt with balloon icons on it. I looked down and took off my backpack. I opened the pack and looked inside, the stuff from school was still there. I closed it and looked up, they were still working, I looked at them a bit close and then I thought, 'Wait a second…,' I then stood up.

I walked over to them, "Hello there!" I said. They looked at me, "Hey there, never seen your face at school before," said the 'cowgirl'. The voice hit me, "By chance is your name… Applejack?" I asked. I looked at the pink girl, "And is your name Pinkie Pie?" I asked. They shot me a surprised looks. Pinkie darted to the front of my face, "Are you some sort of psychic or something?" she asked, 'Holy crap,' I thought.

* * *

**Author's note: And that was chapters 6 and 7! So what did you think? Oh yes, and before I forget, what are your ideas on that 'yellow phone box' hmm? I already know what it is going to be, I just want to hear your predictions, and I love hearing predictions. Anyways, give me a call on Skype, again, my Skype name is: Slendy Spy, give I'm not so good with P.O.V. for all characters, only with Mike, Ekim, the Doc- oh wait! Spoilers as said by River Song! I wouldn't want to rip a hole in the space time continuum! Heh…. Anyways, review, favorite, follow, and call (Though, I will not be on 24/7)! GOODBYE!**

**P.S. Never mind about the P.O.V. ideas, sorry for the inconvenience.**


	7. The Yellow Box

Chapter 8: The Yellow Box

_**Author's Note: Did you ever wonder what that yellow box is? Well you're answer is in the new chapter. I'm not the kind to wait for the silliest of things. The reason, if you were wondering, I don't have many P.O.V.'s is because I'm still planning for other P.O.V.'s, I'm not that good of making one for MLP due to the fact of… well…, action, the characters don't have a action-like personality, or something. And also, to a friend who is reading this, you're character awaits… ENJOY!**_

* * *

_April 17, 2012 A.D., 11:41 A.M._

_Canterlot High_

_Mike P.O.V._

'Oh crap,' I thought as Pinkie was staring at me in front of my face, I tried to think up a clever lie, 'If I tell them about the Ponyverse, the 'Equestria Girls' timeline will have been altered, this is against the laws of time!' I thought, 'Yearbook! If this is a school they ought to have a yearbook!' "I looked inside the yearbook!" I said, "Because I'm new here, I tried to find a yearbook to learn the names of everyone here!" I looked at them; I never sounded that scared in my life, well, at least after the 'incident'. "So much for a warm welcome," I said. I walked out and left them, and I took a glimpse behind me and I saw the two were looking at each other with confused looks. 'Note to self: never do that again,' I thought. I walked out the doors, leaving Pinkie Pie and Applejack to continue work.

* * *

_Seven minutes later_

_11:48 A.M._

I was outside, sitting on the stairs, thinking. I was thinking about the lies, the lies of my 'parents', the lies of my 'friend', the lies of absolutely everything. 'I felt like I wasn't important, and look where it got me, fighting Heartless and getting on other people's lives. I lived fifteen years of lies; I _am_ important, I _can_ make friends that aren't like Tyler, and I _can_ protect and stand up for others,' I thought. These thoughts nearly broke me down, and they did, I started for my dead 'father', and the people that cared for me and acted like family, even though I was different, scratch that, _extremely_ different from them. 'They treated me like family, those humans knew I was different, but they cared,' I thought. I reached inside my pack and got the parchment that Ed game to me. I opened it, 'Take care of Mike for us,' it said, it faded away like last time, but this time, it reappeared. I focused my eyes at the paper, it disappeared. "Scan lenses, enable,' I said.

_Scanning…_

_Scan complete_

_Object name: Psychic Paper_

_Description: It is an item made to trick beings into seeing what they want to see. It is best used for missions when you are in plain sight._

I smiled, "Clever, clever, Universe Lords; I knew you tricked them," I said. I looked around, to see I was still alone. I reached inside my backpack and got my violin. I got to the edge of the step and started to play what came into my head. What came into my head was my favorite tune, 'The Magician's Theme' from the House of the Dead. I played it in the form of a deep lullaby. As soon as I was done, I looked at my right to see the yellow box. I stood up and walked over to the box, and sat with my back turned to the entrance of the box. I closed my eyed and then went to sleep.

* * *

_Four Hours later_

_3:48 A.M._

I woke up to the sound of the school bell… again. I looked up and opened my eyes as I yawned. I saw the students heading to their homes, and I kept hearing the students whispering, but this time they said, "He is as weird as Derpy, no doubt about it." I got up, 'I wonder of students stay after school, and why did they get out so late?' I thought, 'most likely they do.' I looked around, and I looked at my coat, it was covered in dirt and grass. "Agh! I can't go inside looking like this!" I yelled. I then took off the coat and tried to get the dirt and grass off, and I succeeded. I sighed in relief, and put it back on. I started to walk up to the door and then my stomach grumbled, 'Wait, I should see if they have a Sugar Cube corner, or something similar to that,' I thought. I turned around, and ran out of the scroll district, 'Allons-y,' I thought.

* * *

_Half an hour later_

I was in the town; I found the place I was looking for. I went inside and went up to the counter. "Hello," I said, I looked up, some of the items were milkshakes, what am I kidding, most of them were milkshakes. "Hello," I heard the person say, "One… vanilla milkshake please," I looked at her, she had blue skin and pink here. She got the milkshake done quickly, and she put it on the counter and said, "Five eighty-seven," she said. I reached into my pack, and got six dollars. I gave the money to her and she gave me the change, "Thank you," I said. I got the shake and looked back to try and find a seat, and I found one and sat down. "Is that the guy who actually stood up to Sunset?" I heard someone whisper to another person, "I feel sorry for him; he'll be going through hell," said the other. I took a sip of my shake, 'When did this turn into a bad 80's movie?" I thought. I looked at the door and saw Fluttershy come in. after she came in, another girl with white skin, purple, curly hair, a white-blue shirt, and a purple skirt with three icons came in. Fluttershy and the other girl were keeping their distance with one another, "Rarity…," I whispered to myself.

'Why are they keeping distance?' I thought. I sipped the shake, and tried to mind my own business. When it was halfway done, I pushed the shake aside. I looked down, and continued to think, 'Is it possible that in this time, they aren't friends? Heck, I never watched the Movie, or the show, I hated My Little Pony, until now," I thought. I looked up to see Fluttershy, "I just wanted to say thanks, for standing up for me, no one did that for me," she said. Shen then walked away. I smiled a bit, and got the shake, finished it off, and threw it away. I went to the door and instantly thought of something, "Crap! I have no where to stay tonight!" I thought out loud. Everyone in the place looked at me, "Crap," I said as I ran outside. As I was running, I thought, 'That was rather embarrassing, but it isn't as embarrassing as sleeping on concrete!' I closed my eyes and thought, 'The police boss! I had better be lucky enough for it to be opened.' I continued to run until I tripped and face planted on the floor. "Ouch…," I said, "Too many things happened to me that last three days, and this is the stupidest of them all… and I'm talking to myself again." "Not really," I heard Fluttershy say. My eyes widened, and I got up, "Why did you follow me?" I asked. "You said you needed a place to stay…," she said. "I would kindly accept the offer, if I wouldn't have been…," I said before I stopped, "never mind." I walked away before I saw a small shine on the floor. 'I could use a lucky penny right about now,' I thought. I looked down to see it wasn't a coin at all; it was a key. I picked up the key, it was warm, but it was kind of weird seeing as it isn't hot, the weather was normal. I looked at it for a while, it looked kind of like a Master Lock key, without the logo that is. I put it in my pocket, 'Worth a shot,' I thought.

* * *

_Twenty-five minutes later_

I was right in front of the box. I took a deep breath as I inserted the key into the slot, I heard a small click. I sighed in relief and opened the door, the sight I could not believe, but what is not to believe after getting sucked into a fictional world and destined to be a hero? It looked exactly like the ninth and tenth Doctor's TARDIS! Everything looked exactly like it, but everything was dark, and the walls were bright green instead of yellow, or gold, or whatever color it was, but there was a slight problem, everything was dark. I went inside, "Help… Me…," I heard a feminine voice say. I closed the door, and left my backpack next to the door, "Hello?" I asked, "Anyone there?" "Is that… the Traveler?" I heard it ask, "Thank god! I was worried that I would die!" it said. "Who are you?" I asked, "I am the TIPUTAD," she said, "TIPUTAD?" I said confusingly. "What are you meant to do?" I asked, "I was built for the Traveler, and when the Universe Lords built me, they sent me here to the Human Ponyverse, but now I'm dying…," she said, yes, I decided to call her she, "With the help of the Time Lords, I was made to travel through the multiverse in time and space." "Amazing, but quick question, how can I help you live longer?" I asked, "The TIPUTAD energy cells. When I have them, I can travel and live again, but the Universe Lords foresaw the disaster that Ekim would cause, so they scattered them around the Muliverse, so Ekim couldn't destroy the cells, or use them for his own personal gain," she said, "I have about a week or two left, once I have a complete energy cell, I can manipulate the multiverse, if you know what I mean, to refill the cells with artificial, long lasting energy."

I looked at the time, '6:00 P.M.', If you're like the TARDIS, then is there a bedroom around here?" I asked, "Yes, there is, but I cannot teleport you there, but it isn't a long distance, to your left is a doorway, second room to your right once you enter the doorway," she said. I took the directions like the TIPUTAD said, and it led me to a bedroom, and I was awed at one thing. Everything in the room looked exactly like the room at my Earth. The black desk, the blue chair, the bed, you name it. I looked inside the drawers, and saw skinny jeans my size, and I looked inside the dresser and it was nothing but blue coats and black shirts, 'Now I know why the Doctor wears so many of the same coats everyday…,' I thought. I took one of the coats and looked at the back; the shield and Kingdom Hearts crown in the middle was still there. I then looked at the left side of the dresser, and I saw two tuxes, one black and one blue, and my favorite, the bow ties, "Jokes on you Rarity," I whispered. I felt like I was on Earth again, but the only two things that reminded me I wasn't on my Earth, was the circular door, and the security camera, that looked kind of like the Aperture Science camera, except it was black.

I then got to the drawer next to the bed and opened it, and there were black and blue pajamas neatly folded. The icons on the black shirt were a shield. I got the pajamas and went outside, "Where is the shower?" I asked, "Across from you," said the TIPUTAD, "You better not have a security camera in there," I mumbled.

* * *

_Five minutes later_

After the shower, I changed into my PJs and went to 'my' room, if the TIPUTAD is supposed to be mine. I laid down on the bet and put the blue covers under me. 'I think I'm going to like being here,' I thought as I took off my glasses, closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

_April 18, 2012 A.D., 7:00 A.M._

I heard the alarm, and I woke up and pressed the snooze button. I looked around, 'Was that all a dream?' I thought. I then got my glasses and put them on. I then looked at the door and the security camera, and my PJs, 'Oh, right.' Not to mention the same message the Sonic Glasses gave me when I had my glasses taken off from getting launched by the portal.

I got out of bed and went to the dresser; I got the coat and black shirt, and went to the drawer to get the pants. I changed into the wear and got outside. I looked to my left, the exit, and to my right, infinitely many hallways. I got to the control room and said, "Good morning, TIPUTAD." I heard nothing, "Did I hit the snooze button on her too?" I asked myself. I reached for my pack and put it on my back. I reached inside to grab the schedule," Math, 8:30, L.A., 10:06, Lunch, 11:36, Science, 12:30, History, 1:33…," I said. I opened the door leading outside and closed it, and then I looked at the door of the TIPUTAD. I sighed and turned around, and saw everyone staring at me. I looked at the statue of the horse, and looked at the bottom of the statue. Fluttershy was next to the statue trying to hand out fliers, she failed miserably, not to be offensive. I then looked behind her at the portal. I walked over to it, and Fluttershy saw me. She asked me, "Mike, do you want to adopt an animal from the shelter?" "I would live to, but I kinda have other plans, I'll take the flier and thing about it though," I said. She handed me a flier and then I asked, "Don't mean to be rude, but why are you here handing out fliers?" "Every Wednesday, I try to get people to help the animals at the animal shelter," she said, "That's mighty kind of you," I said. "Tell me this, why do you keep your distance from Rarity and vice-versa?" I asked. She gave me a strange look, "How do you know Rarity?" she asked, I became nervous and said, "It's just a coincidence." 'I know the yearbook excuse won't work this time,' I thought. I walked past her and to the portal, 'Please don't ask me questions…,' I thought. I knocked on the solid portal as if it were a door. I then got away from it in order to prevent Fluttershy from asking me more questions. "Oh yes, and do you remember when you stood up to Sunset?" she asked. "Yeah, why?" I asked, worried. "She kinda got you back…," she said. She took a laptop from her pack and went to Youtube, and clicked on a video. 'The New Kid,' it was titled.

_ "The new kid," I heard Sunset's voice say, "Nothing much is to be said about him, he is both weird and idiotic." IT showed when I was at the TIPUTAD, Talking to it, "He talks to inanimate objects," she said, "He is as clumsy as Ditzy." It showed the part where I fell just outside the Sugar Cube Corner. "And most of all, he is he is homeless!" she said as the scene shifted to me entering the TIPUTAD. "Do you want to befriend this weirdo?" she said before the video ended._

"That's how she's getting my back, cyber bullying?" I asked, "Yeah," said Fluttershy. I then started laughing, "I could care less! I looked like an idiot, and people could use a good laugh!" I yelled, "And she doesn't even know what's in the box." Fluttershy was confused, "No one ever had this reaction," she said, "And besides, even if she embarrassed me, I can just _regenerate_ when-," I stopped, "_Regenerate_?" I said to myself. 'This just came to me head; how do I know about Universe Lords having regenerations?' I thought to myself, 'TIPUTAD….' "Regenerate?" asked Fluttershy, "What do you mean you can just 'regenerate'?" I looked at the time, '7:20 A.M.', "I have no idea," I lied, I looked at her, "You're not going to believe me, but do you believe in aliens?" I asked her, "No…," she said, "Well… this bit of info is going to be insane, but I'm not from here," I said. "I know that," she said, "No, no, I'm not from this world, I shouldn't even _be_ here." She looked at me, I sighed and then walked off, "You'll understand when you get taken away from your own family, which I know will never happen," I said. I then got up to the school doors, and entered the school.

I looked around me, and the students were all started giggling at me. I got angry at the giggles I heard, 'Well that backfired; I do care about myself,' I thought. I continued to walk as I heard the small giggles, I looked to the hallways and saw _him_, 'Run…,' I heard in my head, 'Run…,' I heard again in my head. I shook my head, "Get a hold of yourself Mike, he just wants to scare the crap out of you," I said to myself. I continued to walk until someone grabbed my coat and dragged me inside a classroom, "Mother of-," I yelled. I was thrown inside and I landed on my back, 'Who in the hell dragged me in here?' I thought. I looked up to see Rarity, and she looked out the window and then at me, "Ugh, these clothes are just awful! No wonder you're a laughing stock!" she said. As soon as she said that I had the sudden urge to say, 'Well you were the one who made them for me.' "I know about the video, but you didn't have to drag me in here!" I said. "You need a disguise sir, you just got a taste of Sunset and she won't just stop!" she said. She then rummaged through her backpack, "I don't usually, O.K., never go clothes shopping for boys, but this is important!" she said. "Would you just stop!?" I yelled. She stopped the instant I yelled, "I do not give a single damn about Sunset 'embarrassing' me in front of the entire school. I don't give one because she will learn her lesson in the future!" I said, "Good day to you Rarity!" With that said, I left, my eyes widened, 'Did I use the name without introductions again?' I thought, "DAMN IT!" I yelled.

I took a lot of deep breaths and checked the time, '7:35 A.M.'. I got my pack and rummaged inside, I got the schedule and ripped it up, "I can't waste my time with school, I need to find the energy cells!" I said. I looked around, and saw the kids staring at me, "From a Video game, yeah, a video game!" I said as I ran off and got outside the school. There were still students outside waiting for the sound of the school bell. I got to the TIPUTAD and unlocked the door, before I went inside, I looked around, the kids were still giggling, I opened the double doors and went inside and quickly closed the doors, hoping no one saw the inside. I asked the TIPUTAD, "Do you know why the Heartless are not appearing, and where the hell the energy cell is?" "No, and yes, I used some of my power to scan the universe, and that other dimension, the Ponyverse, sorry I ignored you earlier," she said. "What information can you give me?" I asked, "There are two parts of the energy cell, one is in the Ponyverse, and the other is in… the school generators," she said. "So you mean to be telling me that I have to backtrack to get one part and come back here to steal the other!? I'm not the kind to steal!" I said. "Does it look like you have a choice?" she asked. I thought for a few moments and said, "School first, Ponyverse later." I sat with my back turned to the doors and waited. I looked at the time, '7:59 A.M.', 'Three, two, one…,' I heard the school bell ring. I heard the footsteps and waited until I heard no more. I went outside the dim room and looked around, no one in sight. I went outside the TIPUTAD and locked it, "Its show time," I said trying to do an epic Snake impression, of course I failed. "Scan Lenses, enable" I said, "Locate the generator room!"

_Locating…_

"Heh, never showed this in the manual…," I whispered.

_Generator room located!_

It then showed a small map in the upper right corner of my sight. 'Mini-map much?' I thought as I followed the map and waited until it led to the generators.

* * *

_Ten minutes later_

I was outside the door that said, 'Basement,' and tried to open it. The knob didn't budge, "Scan Lenses, enable," I said. I looked at the knob and then it showed a small spark; the door opened. I looked down into the basement, and saw it was extremely dark. I got into my pack and got out a flashlight, and I turned it on. I went inside and a small paper on the floor.

_Steal the Cell; I dare you._

It was in writing that I recognized, it was Slender Man's writing. I continued on when I heard generator hums. The hums got louder and louder until I reached the room. The room had only one light bulb and four generators. I looked around, 'Fuse box?' I thought. I looked down, and there were arrows, and I followed them until it led into it led to a fuse box. I opened it and looked inside. It wasn't a fuse box; it was like a battery of some sort. "I've seen enough _Doctor Who_ and played enough _Slender_ to see where this is going," I said. "Did I just hear _Doctor Who?"_ I heard, I then looked behind me, I saw a guy with yellow skin, crimson red eyes, a T-shirt with a shield that looked like an hourglass with sand inside of it, plus a little gold around the edges.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked, the guy walked over, "I was here in the school from the Ponyverse, or as you call it, to retrieve this item, the item you're looking for." "You mean the TIPUTAD energy cell?" I asked, "I knew that yellow box was some kind of cheap TARDIS knock off," he said. "This energy cell you're looking for is highly radioactive; it could explode any minute, I'm surprised they let a school use this as a power source." The guy got up to me, "Who are you?" I asked again, "I was gonna ask you the same question," he said. He then did the thing the Doctor would do to 'walk' through someone's mind, "So you know my dad and my mom?" he said, "My dad is dead, and my mom is dead, but I found her, well in her past self, she doesn't know me, I also found my sister, but you don't have any siblings." I reached over to the energy cell and took it. I turned the flashlight to him, "Universe Lord, eh? The Time Lord's smarter, and more advanced cousin." "It became extinct, just like the Time Lords, but unlike me, I'm the one of the half time lord or half pony or human, kind of like my friend, River…," he said, "Not to mention that there are three Universe Lord survivors."

"How do you know all this?" I asked, "And how do you know the show _Doctor Who_? It doesn't exist in this Universe," I said. "A show? Heh, no wonder you know a lot about his adventures, shouldn't we introduce ourselves?" he said. "First lets get out of the dark…," I said. We walked outside the generators and went into the dimly lit hallways. "Anyways, I'm Michael Parker, Hello, I'm the Traveler," I said, "A traveler?" he asked, "Not _a_ traveler, _the_ Traveler," I said. He chuckled, "Nice back-up name Mike," he said, "Hello, I'm Goldsprint Bronzeheart, and I'm the Doctor's son." "Say what now?" I said.

* * *

_**Author's Note: WHAAAAAAAT?! The Doctor had an actual son and not an artificially made one to be exact!? (Seen the 'Doctor's Daughter' episode? No? Screw you anyways.) So mister friend of mine, glad to see your character made it to chapter 8 and not chapter 9 or 10, well technically…. STAY TUNED FOR MORE EXPLANATIONS! :3 Please leave a favorite, review, or follow, and also, KUDOS! See you next time!**_


End file.
